


Magbalik

by baekyeolparaluman, dearbaekyeol



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Break Up, ChanBaek - Freeform, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Make Up, Post-Break Up, Slow burn ata toh eh, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbaekyeol/pseuds/dearbaekyeol
Summary: Sabi nila madaling magmahal pero mahirap panatilihin ang pagmamahal. Kapag pumasok ka raw sa relasyon dapat ay handa ka at hindi padalos-dalos. Hindi rin parating masaya dahil parating mayroong pagsubok. Sabi ni Baekhyun kaya niyang tiisin ang lahat hangga’t kasama niya si Chanyeol. Sabi naman ni Chanyeol, gagawin niya ang lahat para maging magkasama sila ni Baekhyun hanggang dulo pero paano kung habang lumalaban silang dalawa ay pareho na silang nauubos? Paano mo ba malalaman kung tama pa ba ang ipinaglalaban mo? Ano ba dapat ang tamang gawin? Bibitaw ba o lalaban?“Mahal mo?”“Sobra.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. ung iisipin mo, ‘di naman dati ganito

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm gusto ko po mag thank sa mga magbabasa huhuh sana po ay mag-enjoy kayo. I really tried my best! Dapat mahaba pa ito pero apat na chapters lang ang kinaya. Sa mga mods, maraming salamat rin po sa opportunity at pagiging understanding :-). Sa prompter sana ang nakuha ko ang gusto mong mangyari sa fic na ito. Hindi ako experienced sa love so baka maging nonesense ang gawa ko pero I tried my best naman. Sana po talaga ay mag enjoy kayo sa kung ano man napiga ko from my nonexistent creativity <3
> 
> Happy reading! ⊂◉‿◉つ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alam ‘kong pangarap ‘mong maging CEO ng kompanya niyo. Sige sabihin natin na you are also doing this for me, para sa future natin pero bakit pakiramdam ko hindi na kita maabot?”
> 
> “Baekhyun—”
> 
> “Alam ‘kong busy ka. Alam ‘kong ginagawa mo ito para sakin, para sa’tin pero nasasaktan ako Chanyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa prompter, ito na ang simula. sana ay nahuli ko ang iyong kiliti sa gusto mo mangyari sa prompt na ito :-)

“Baekhyun?” napalingon si Baekhyun sa pinanggalingan ng boses, nakita niyang nakatingin si Kyungsoo sakanya, ang bestfriend niya. “Hindi ka pa ba uuwi?” tanong nito. Alas-syete na kasi ng gabi. Kanina pa tapos ang trabaho nila pero parang ayaw ‘pang umuwi ni Baekhyun kasi bakit pa? 

  
  


_Malungkot naman sa bahay._

“Hindi pa, may tinatapos pa ako eh.” palusot niya. Tapos na siya sa trabaho niya ngayong araw, wala naman na siyang naiwang mga blueprints na kailangan i-check. Kakatapos lang kasi nila sa isang malaking project at bilang isang _one-of-the-most_ sought Architect sa bansa, hindi maikakaila na madalas busy si Baekhyun Byun.

  
  


“Neknek mo, B. Kilala kita.” usal ni Kyungsoo natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil talaga pagdating sa best friend niya ay wala siyang takas. “Hinihintay mo si Chanyeol noh?” umiling si Baekhyun.

  
  


He’s not actually waiting for his _boyfriend_ … Hindi niya nga alam kung may inaantay pa ba siya eh. 

  
  


“Hindi ah, I’m just really checking everything kung may mga kailangan pa ‘bang asikasuhin.” entra ni Baekhyun. “Tsaka _busy_ yun si Chanyeol ano ka ba…” after sabihin ni Baekhyun yun ay natawa siya, hindi niya alam kung bakit siya natatawa eh hindi naman siya nagjo-joke.

  
  


“He should make time for you, Baekhyun. Boyfriend ka niya, hindi naman pwedeng parati nalang busy diba?”

  
  


_Alam ko_. He wants to say.

  
  


Gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun. Pero iba yung lumabas sa bibig niya. “Alam mo namang nagpre-prepare siya na mag take over sa company nila diba? Hindi lang rin naman niya ginagawa yun para sakanya. He’s doing everything para na rin sa future namin. Tsaka I’m okay, naiintindihan ko naman si Chanyeol. _Busy lang talaga_.”

  
  


Sino ba si Chanyeol aside from the fact na boyfriend niya ito? Anak lang naman siya ng isa sa mga pinakamayaman na tao sa bansa. Chanyeol is part of a very influential family, ang mga Parks. They own a lot of hotel businesses. Ang pinaka main company nila ay ang _Park Enterprises_ which also extends to other businesses, hindi lang hotel chains ang pride at kayamanan ng mga Parks. Bilang nag-iisang lalaking anak, si Chanyeol ang naatasan na mag-mana ng lahat ng mga ito. _Wow, saan nakabingwit si Baekhyun ng ganitong tao?_

  
  


Apparently they are childhood friends, matagal na silang magkakilala pero they did not grew together. They knew each other nung mga bata pa sila since friends ang family nila. Baekhyun doesn't really remember much about his childhood pero he knows he has that one friend na laging bumibisita sakanila kapag weekends. They met in high school again, it's where it all started. _M_ _arami_ na silang pinag-daanan kaya ang simpleng pagiging _busy_ ng boyfriend niya, ay lubusan naman niyang naiintindihan.

  
  


_Naiintindihan ko naman kung bakit wala siyang oras para sakin pero hindi ko parin maiwasan masaktan. Pakiramdam ko may nagbago sa relationship namin._

  
  


“Baekhyun, wag mo nga akong lokohin. Mag _iisang taon_ na kayong ganyan ni Chanyeol.” prangka si Kyungsoo kaya walang eme eme niyang sinabi yung mga yon sa harap ng best friend niya. Baekhyun's thankful nga na ganito si Kyungsoo. Kasi he's that kind of friend na gigising sayo sa katotohanan. He doesn't tolerate Baekhyun's behavior when it comes to relationships. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa tanga at martyr kaya madalas pinagagalitan niya si Baekhyun. “Hindi ka pa ba napapagod sa ganyang set up? Kung ako yung nasa posisyon mo, mababaliw ako eh.”

  
  


Oo, mag-iisang taon na silang ganito. Nung una palang na sinabi ni Chanyeol sakanya na nagbabalak ng bumaba na sa puwesto ang kanyang ama bilang CEO alam niyang magiging busy si Chanyeol. Pero his boyfriend assured him na alam pa rin nito ang kanyang priorities, na kapag dumating man ang araw na sobrang busy siya, ay isipin raw ni Baekhyun na lahat ng ito ay ginagawa niya para sakanya, para sa future nila. 

  
  


Umiling si Baekhyun. Pagod na siya sa mga nararamdaman niya, sa mga naiisip niya pero _mahal niya si Chanyeol eh_. Ang sabi niya sa sarili, he should trust Chanyeol. 

  
  


At ayun nga ang ginagawa niya. 

  
  


“Kyungsoo, please.” pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. Pinaka-ayaw niya yung pinag-uusapan kung ano man ang nangyayari sa relasyon nila ni Chanyeol. It makes him feel bad kasi parang pakiramdam niya, nagda-doubt siya kay Yeol. Wala naman masama sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol, para sakanya naman ito, _para sakanilang dalawa_.

  
  


Umirap si Kyungsoo dahil naiintindihan naman niya ang gustong iparating ni Baekhyun. Pero ayaw niya kasi yung nakikita niya. Alam niyang nahihirapan si Baekhyun.

  
  


Gusto niyang sapakin si Chanyeol dahil sobrang unfair na ng ginagawa niya kay Baekhyun. Kung lahat ng ito ay ginagawa niya para kay Baekhyun dapat alam niya pa rin ang priorities niya. Sooner or later alam ni Kyungsoo na mapupuno ang kaibigan niya at sana pag dumating yon, ay sana mapag-usapan pa nila ng maayos. Tumingin ulit si Kyungsoo sa best friend niya at na-gets niya naman kung ano ang nakapinta sa mukha nito.

  
  


_Ayaw niyang talagang pag-usapan_.

  
  


“I think you should go now.” medyo naguluhan naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Galit ba si Soo at pinapalayas na siya?

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“Jongin texted me.” si Jongin, yung boyfriend ni Kyungsoo na madalas tumatambay sa receptionist area kasi may mini fridge don, marami raw laman. In short, buraot ang jowa ni Kyungsoo hahahaha. “Nakita raw niya yung kotse ni Chanyeol sa baba.” nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya inaasahan na susunduin siya ni Chanyeol ngayon. Lalo na’t alam niyang busy ito, lalo na sa araw na toh. Nabanggit kasi ng boyfriend niya kaninang umaga na buong araw itong busy dahil may ime-meet silang investors na makakapag-boost ng sales and popularity nila for this year.

  
  


Baekhyun expected na hindi na naman makakagawa ng oras si Chanyeol for him which is nasanay na siya dahil for the past couple of months, it feels like there’s something wrong sa relasyon nilang dalawa, they rarely make time for each other. Pero pareho naman nilang hindi pino-point out yun at parating sinasabing busy lang sila.

  
  


_May nagbago na nga ba?_

  
  


Agad-agad na tumayo si Baekhyun from his seat at kinuha ang mga gamit niya. Ayaw niyang paghintayin ang boyfriend niya, lalo na’t biglaan pa yung pagsundo nito. 

  
  


Nagmamadaling tumakbo si Baekhyun papuntang elevator. May mga bumati pa nga sakanya na mga empleyado na hindi na niya napansin dahil si Chanyeol lang ang naisip niya. Pagbaba niya ng ground floor nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakikipag-usap kay Jongin, ang long-term boyfriend din ng best friend niya.

  
  


“Yeol!” Baekhyun called, agad naman na napalingon si Chanyeol sakanya at ngumiti. Saglit itong umiwas ng tingin para magpaalam kay Jongin at nagsimulang maglakad papalapit kay Baek. 

  
  


“Hey, baby.” bati nito nang makalapit kay Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s arms immediately wrapped around Baekhyun’s slim waist. _Possessive yarn?_ Hinila niya si B papalapit sakanya at hinalikan ito sa gilid ng noo. 

  
  


Sobrang confused pa si Baekhyun kasi, _andito ba talaga si Chanyeol?_

  
  


“What are you doing here?” he didn’t mean to sound rude pero iba yung dating kay Chanyeol ng tanong ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Hindi ko ba pwedeng sunduin ang boyfriend ko?” kunot-noong tanong ni Yeol. Na-realize agad ni Baekhyun na parang mali pala yung lumabas sa bibig niya kasi napansin niya na nag-iba ang expression ni Chanyeol.

  
  


He sighed internally. Recently, irritable ang boyfriend niya, kaya madalas nag-aaway sila.

  
  


“No, no.” agad na pambawi ni B. “That’s not what I meant. I’m just surprised na nandito ka. I mean alam ‘kong busy ka… I just didn’t expect you to—” Chanyeol immediately shut him up. 

  
  


“Okay, okay. I understand.” napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun dahil akala niya pag-aawayan nila yun. “I’m sorry hindi kita nasabihan. I wanted to surprise you kasi.” _conyo._

  
  


“Well, I am surprised.” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“I’m glad. Tsaka I wanted to take you out for tonight. Matagal narin tayong hindi nakakapag-date. I have some good news rin kasi.” 

  
  


Nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. For the past couple of months, sobrang busy nila. Yun nga, they failed to make time for each other. They rarely go on dates, parang work, bahay, work, bahay na lang silang dalawa. They even converse less sa bahay dahil nga pagod sila pareho. The only thing that they always have time for is cuddling. Yun lang.

  
  


Mauunang umuwi si Baekhyun at mauunang makakatulog. Yeol will wake him up kapag nakauwi na siya to let him know that he's home tapos tulog na ulit after cuddling saglit. Magigising siyang kakain na lang sila ng breakfast ni Chanyeol tapos nagmamadali pa. Ibang-iba talaga yung set up nila from the _first time they decided to move in together_.

  
  


_May nagbago nga ba talaga?_

  
  


Kaya naman a simple night out tonight makes Baekhyun’s heart flutter. Para ‘bang nawawala yung anxiousness sa puso niya. 

  
  


“Really? Saan naman tayo pupunta?” excited na tanong ni Baekhyun. They started walking papalabas ng architectural firm. Nakapulupot parin yung arm ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Nux possessive talaga.

  
  


“I made a reservation sa Viva Polo.” that made Baekhyun smile. Yun yung favorite place nila ni Chanyeol na kahit mahal, ay okay lang kay B.

  
  


It was where they had their first date after receiving their first pay. Kahit kasi mayaman si Chanyeol, B trained him na to choose cheaper dates when they decided to end yung pagpapakipot nilang dalawa at maging couple. For Baekhyun kasi, cheaper dates means mas sulit at mas mae-enjoy nilang dalawa. Hindi naman kasi nanggaling si Baekhyun sa mayamang pamilya, sakto lang ang estado niya sa buhay pero hindi rin naman naging hadlang yun sakanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol because Yeol does not care about social status. Simple lang din mamuhay si Chanyeol kahit pa napakayaman nito.

  
  


_Kaso ibang-iba ito sa parents niya. Pero we'll talk about that some other time._

  
  


They made small talks habang nagdra-drive si Chanyeol. Eto yung mga na-miss ni Baekhyun. Okay naman sila. Pakiramdam niya nagbalik na ulit sila sa dati. Yung lungkot at takot sa puso ni Baekhyun nawala lahat. Na-guilty tuloy siya kasi pakiramdam niya sobrang mali na iniisip niya na may nagbago sa relasyon nila ni Chanyeol when in fact naging busy lang talaga sila.

  
  


_Maybe I’m just overthinking?_

  
  


“Baby ayos ka lang ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang mapansin niyang natahimik si Baekhyun. “What are you thinking of?”

  
  


Napangiti naman si Baekhyun at umiling. “Wala naman, I just missed this.” 

  
  


Na-gets naman kaagad ni Chanyeol yun and he immediately felt the guilt.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” inabot niya yung kamay ni Baekhyun gamit yung isang kamay niya. Ini-angat niya ito at hinalikan. “Pasensya ka na dahil naging busy ako, I’m sorry I didn’t make time.”

  
  


“Naiintindihan ko, Yeol.” Baekhyun assured him. Totoo naman, naiintindihan naman niya si Chanyeol. “Naging busy rin naman ako, I think we’re even naman. And you're doing this for us. I understand.”

  
  


“Yeah, pero sorry pa rin. I should’ve made time for you. Sorry, baby. Promise ko, after the turnover, I’ll file a leave so we can go on a trip.”

  
  


“Talaga? Then I should file a leave too.” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun. “Gusto ko yan. I want to go on a trip with you.”

  
  


“Okay, baby. I promise.” kinilig naman si Baekhyun nang halikan ulit ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

  
  


Siguro nga he was just overthinking. Wala naman nagbago sa relasyon nila diba? _They were just both busy,_ na nakalimutan na nilang magkaroon ng oras para sa isa’t-isa. Oo yun lang yun.

  
  


_Stop overthinking Baekhyun_.

Three weeks after their impromptu date sa Viva Polo ay hindi na nasundan. Chanyeol became super busy pa after that kasi nalalapit na talaga ang turnover which is 2 days from now. Which means less time for Baekhyun na naman. Pero parang mas grumabe ngayon dahil alas tres na ng madaling araw, ay wala parin si Chanyeol. 

  
  


Baekhyun woke up from his deep sleep. Sobrang napagod siya sa trabaho niya ngayon, sobrang iritable tapos uuwi pa siyang wala man lang natatanggap na kahit anong text mula sa boyfriend niya. Ang huling conversation na naganap between them was that same morning kung saan sabay sila kumain. Chanyeol told him that he was gonna be super busy pero hindi naman ine-expect ni Baekhyun na hindi man lang siya tatawagan or ite-text nito.

  
  


Sobrang irita si Baekhyun sa lahat tapos nagka-problema pa sa work kaya naman ng umuwi siya ay dumeretso kaagad siya sa kama para matulog.

  
  


Pungay-pungay na bumangon si Baekhyun dahil nga nakatulog agad siya pag-uwi, at hindi pa siya nakapagpalit ng damit. He was pacing around sa kwarto nila ni Chanyeol habang naghahanap ng damit at bago pumasok ng cr, ay chineck niya muna ang phone niya kung may text ba ang boyfriend niya pero _wala parin_.

  
  


_Ganun ba kahirap mag send ng isang text message?_

  
  


Habang naliligo si Baekhyun ay sinusubukan niyang kumalma. Nasasanay na nga siya kay Chanyeol sa pagiging busy nito pero ngayon lang ito hindi nagparamdam kay Baekhyun ng ganito. Sobra naman na ata. Pitong taon na silang magkasintahan pero ngayon lang talaga pumalya si Chanyeol na magsabi kay Baekhyun kung nasaan siya.

  
  


_Anong nangyayari sa’tin Chanyeol?_

  
  


Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun ng cr, nagulat siya nang makita niya si Chanyeol sa kwarto nila.

  
  


_When did he arrive?_

  
  


“Hi baby.” bati nito, napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun nang mapansin na iba ang boses nito.

  
  


“Lasing ka?”

  
  


“Nope.” umiling si Chanyeol dahil hindi naman talaga siya lasing. Mataas ang tolerance niya sa alcohol, masakit lang talaga ang ulo niya dahil hard drinks yung mga ininom niya. “I’m just having a headache.”

  
  


Umirap si Baekhyun at lumabas ng kwarto para kumuha ng advil at tubig. Pagbalik niya ng kwarto, nadatnan na niya yung boyfriend niya na nakahiga sa kama at nakapikit. Hindi parin nag-aalis ng semi formal na damit.

  
  


“Tumayo ka diyan.” cold na sabi ni Baekhyun. Naiinis talaga siya, kasi buong araw siyang nag-aalala only to find out na nag-inom pala ang boyfriend niyang walang paramdam buong araw? 

  
  


_Ngayon lang siya naging ganito._

  
  


“Hmm?” Chanyeol mutters under his breath.

  
  


“Tumayo ka diyan, Chanyeol Park at inumin mo toh.” singhal ni Baekhyun, pero hindi pa rin nakinig si Chanyeol kaya padabog niyang nilapag yung baso sa bedside table at binato sa kama yung advil. “Bahala ka nga diyan.” 

  
  


Lumabas si Baekhyun ng kwarto at dumeretso sa kusina para sana kumuha ng tubig para sakanya. Naiinis talaga siya kay Chanyeol. Sobrang nafru-frustrate siya. Ayaw niya ng ganitong pakiramdam pero hindi niya talaga maiwasan. Bakit ba nag-inom si Chanyeol?

  
  


More importantly, bakit hindi man lang nagsasabi si Chanyeol? I mean, okay lang naman kay B na uminom si Chanyeol. He has the right to enjoy naman. Masyado ba siyang OA? Hindi naman niya pinipigilan si Chanyeol to have his night outs, at ganun rin naman siya sakanya. So is Baekhyun just overreacting? Sorry pero nag-alala talaga siya buong araw. 

  
  


Naalala ni Baekhyun yung mga panahon na pinag-iisipan nilang tumira sa iisang bahay after maka-graduate. Marami silang napag-usapan, katulad na yun na i-update ang bawat isa para walang nag-aalala. Sa loob ng pitong taon nilang relasyon, parang ngayon lang talaga pumalya si Chanyeol.

  
  


_May nagbago talaga._

  
  


“Baek.” nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig at mabilis na lumingon. Nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa may entrance ng kusina nila. Freshly showered pero mapula ang mukha, halatang nag-inom.

  
  


“Oh?” hindi naman sinasadya ni Baekhyun na mag-taray pero hindi niya talaga mapigilan. Hindi naman siya ganito dati. Hindi naman siya mabilis mainis, kaya niyang intindihin ang mga bagay pero hindi niya alam kung bakit punong-puno siya ngayong araw.

  
  


“Are you mad?” tanong ni Chanyeol na mas lalong ikina-inis ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Ano sa tingin mo Chanyeol?” alam ni Baekhyun na mag-aaway sila ngayong gabi. Halata naman. Kilala niya si Chanyeol, kilalang-kilala niya ito, ipaglalaban muna niya ang kanya bago ito sumuko. Ayon ang panget sakanya, masyadong ma-pride.

  
  


“Kaya nga ako nagtatanong.” sagot ni Chanyeol pabalik kasi hindi niya alam kung bakit nagagalit si Baekhyun. “Bakit ka ba nagagalit?” tanong ni Yeol habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun.

  
  


Sinubukan ni Baekhyun kumalma pero hindi na niya talaga kaya.

  
  


“Hindi mo alam?” tanong ni Baekhyun pabalik. 

  
  


“Oo—” naputol ang kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol dahil nagsalita kaagad si Baekhyun.

  
  


“Sabagay wala ka naman talagang alam.” hindi naman yan ang gustong lumabas sa bibig ni B pero ayan ang nasabi niya, wala ng bawian.

  
  


“Excuse me?” tanong ni Chanyeol, na-offend siya inaamin niya. Pero hindi niya maintindihan si Baekhyun. This is the first time na hindi niya mabasa ang boyfriend niya.

  
  


_Anong nangyayari?_

  
  


“Narinig mo ko.” matigas na sabi ni Baekhyun. Ilang buwan na siyang nagtitimpi, eto siguro yung moment na sasabog at sasabog siya. Tama si Kyungsoo, sasabog at sasabog siya kahit hindi niya gusto mangyari yun. “Wala ‘kang alam, bakit? Nasaan ka ba? Parati ka namang wala.” 

  
  


Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. He can’t believe it. Pag-aawayan ba nila yung pagiging busy niya?

  
  


“What do you mean parati akong wala? Alam mo naman ang dahilan nun diba? Alam ‘mong ginagawa ko toh para sayo—”

  
  


“ _Bullshit, Chanyeol_.” pagputol ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “If you’re doing this for me, I wouldn’t feel neglected at all.” tiningnan ni B si Chanyeol sa mata. “Alam ‘kong pangarap ‘mong maging CEO ng kompanya niyo. Sige sabihin natin na you are also doing this for me, para sa future natin pero bakit pakiramdam ko hindi na kita maabot?”

  
  


Masyado ‘pang maaga para sabihin ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya. He feels like ang petty niya pero ang totoo _natatakot siya_. Natatakot siya kasi napapansin niyang may pagbabago talaga sa kanilang dalawa.

  
  


“Baekhyun—” agad na pinutol ni Baekhyun ang kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Alam ‘kong busy ka. Alam ‘kong ginagawa mo ito para sakin, para sa’tin _pero nasasaktan ako Chanyeol_.”

  
  


Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil hindi niya talaga maintindihan si Baekhyun. “Ano ‘bang ibig sabihin mo?”

  
  


“Bakit hindi mo ko tinawagan?”

  
  


“Ano?”

  
  


“Mahirap ‘bang i-update ako kung ano ang nangyayare sayo? I don’t need every bit of your time. Okay na sakin yung isang segundo. Ipaalam mo lang sakin na okay ka kasi nag-aalala ako.”

  
  


Medyo nage-gets na ni Chanyeol ang outburst ni Baekhyun. Nagagalit ba ito dahil hindi siya nag-text buong araw? Dahil uminom siya?

  
  


“Kung nagagalit ka dahil hindi ako nag-text o tumawag man lang ngayong araw, fine then, I’m sorry. If you're mad about me drinking without telling you, again, I'm sorry.” bulalas ni Chanyeol. Lalong nainis si Baekhyun, halatang labas sa ilong ang apology. “Kailangan ba malaman mo lahat ng galaw ko? Sobra naman ata yun, Baekhyun. I also need time for myself, wag ka namang ganyan.” 

  
  


Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa mga naririnig niya. Nasaktan siya. Pakiramdam niya ang layo layo na talaga ni Chanyeol. Ngayon niya lang toh naramdaman sa loob ng pitong taon na pagsasama. Ano ‘bang nangyayari?

  
  


_Hindi ba niya naalala na ipinangako nila sa isa’t-isa ang araw araw na simpleng pagpapa-alala na wag mag-alala dahil okay ang isa sakanila? Hindi ba naalala ni Chanyeol na may boyfriend siyang nag-aalala sa tuwing wala siyang paramdam?_

  
  


“I can’t believe you, Yeol.” naiiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun pero pinigilan niya ang sarili niya. “Hindi ko kailangan malaman ang lahat ng galaw mo… Gusto ko lang malaman kung okay ka ba, kung may boyfriend pa ba akong hinihintay.” hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na humikbi. Sobrang nasaktan siya don. “Sorry kung pakiramdam mo sumosobra ako.” 

  
  


_Ang hirap kasi. Ang hirap kasi na parati akong nag-iisip kung okay ka, kung okay pa ba tayong dalawa?_

  
  


Hindi na nasabi ni Baekhyun ang mga yon. Samantalang parang binibiyak naman ang puso ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood ng taong mahal niya na umiiyak sa harapan niya.

  
  


_What went wrong?_

  
  


Did he neglect Baekhyun too much? Sumobra na ba siya?

  
  


“Baekhyun—” muli ay pinutol ni Baekhyun ang kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol. Pinunasan niya ang sariling mga luha niya.

  
  


“Bukas na tayo mag-usap. Pagod ako, Chanyeol. Make sure to drink your medicine para mawala yung sakit ng ulo mo. Goodnight.” Baekhyun said at kahit mayroong hindi pagkakaintindihan na nangyari. Lumapit pa rin siya sa boyfriend niya at hinalikan ito sa cheeks bago naunang umakyat at pumunta sa kwarto.

  
  


Chanyeol didn't stop his boyfriend. Hinayaan niya lang na umalis si Baekhyun. Alam niyang galit pa si B, at hindi siya nito kakausapin.

  
  


Baekhyun needs time and space para kumalma. 

  
  


Siguro bukas na lang niya kakausapin si Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. huwag mo 'kong iwan, aayusin natin 'to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tangina mo.” he cursed again bago tiningnan sa mata ang kasintahan niya. Chanyeol looked shocked dahil nagulat siya nang makita ang sunod-sunod na pagtulo ng luha ni Baekhyun mula sa mga mata nito. “Ganun na pala kababa ang tingin mo sakin?” natawa nalang si Baekhyun nang sabihin niya yan. 
> 
> “Baekhyun—”
> 
> “I love you, Chanyeol.” pagputol ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol as he angrily wiped his tears. “Mahal kita. You of all people should know na hindi ko kayang gawin sayo ‘yang binibintang mo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied cheating ahead :<

Maagang nagising si Baekhyun, pero mukhang mas maagang nagising si Chanyeol dahil ‘nang siya ay umikot mula sa hinihigaan niya, wala na siyang katabi. Nagpakawala ng buntong hininga si Baekhyun. _Umalis na siguro si Chanyeol_. Wala naman siyang magagawa. Busy eh. Naisip ni B, sino ba naman siya, para mag-reklamo diba? Tsaka turnover na bukas, siguradong kinailangan talagang umalis ni Chanyeol ng maaga. 

  
  


Matamlay na pumunta si Baekhyun sa en suite ng kwarto nila ni Yeol at naghilamos at nag-toothbrush. Seven am palang naman at mamayang nine pa ang pasok niya. Pagkatapos niya sa morning routine niya, bumaba siya sa sala at nakita niya si Manang Rose, ang longterm kasambahay nila. Bukod sa kasambahay si Manang, para ‘bang second nanay na rin siya nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Good morning Manang,” nakangiting bati ni Baekhyun at yumakap dito mula sa likod ni manang. Bukod din sa matagal na si Manang sakanila ay ito rin ang kasama ni Chanyeol lumaki sa puder ng mga magulang niya. Kilala nito si Baekhyun simula pagkabata bilang childhood friends nga sila. Nang maisipan nila ni Chanyeol na bumukod, isinama nila si Manang. 

  
  


“Magandang umaga, Hoonie.” bati nito pabalik gamit ang nickname ni Chanyeol sakanya noong mga bata pa sila, yung mga panahong wala pa silang kamuwang-muwang sa buhay. Hindi kasi mabigkas ni Chanyeol ang _Baekhyun_ noon, parati nalang _Baekhoonie._ “May problema ba?” she asked. Baekhyun buried his face lang sa balikat ni Manang at nag hum. “Narinig ko kayo ni Tisoy kagabi. Nag-away kayo?” natawa naman si Baekhyun.

  
  


Tisoy naman ang nickname ni Chanyeol. Si manang ang nagbansag sakanya ng Tisoy. Ang puti naman kasi ni Chanyeol tapos isama mo pa na mukhang may lahi pa. 

  
  


“Slight po.” sabi naman ni Baekhyun. “I’m sorry kung naistorbo po ang tulog niyo.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Ayos lang yun ‘nak.” sabi ni Manang bago iniharap si Baekhyun sakanya. “Pero sana ayusin niyo agad ha? Wag niyong patagalin ang isang away. Mag-usap kayo. Pakinggan niyo ang isa’t-isa.” 

  
  


Tumango naman si Baekhyun. Naisip niya rin kagabi, na dapat pinakinggan niya muna si Chanyeol. Pero nasaktan kasi talaga siya sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Kaya hindi niya napigilan isara ang sarili niya.

  
  


“Kumain ka na ng agahan, ipinagluto ka ni Tisoy bago siya umalis.” nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya.

  
  


“Po? Nagluto si Chanyeol?”

  
  


“Oo, maaga siyang bumangon kanina, mas nauna pa nga sakin eh.” nakangiting sabi ni Manang habang hinihila si Baekhyun papunta sa hapag kainan. “Nadatnan ko siya kanina na nagluluto, sinabi niyang kailangan niyang umalis ng maaga pero gusto ka niyang ipagluto bilang munting pambawi.” 

  
  


Lumambot naman kaagad ang puso ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Eto yun eh. Napakarupok ni B pagdating kay Chanyeol. Simpleng ganito lang, kuhang-kuha ni Yeol ang loob niya.

  
  


Bihira kasi magluto si Chanyeol dahil nga busy ito, pero kapag nagluluto ito, ibig sabihin meron isang selebrasyon o di naman kaya he really wants to make up for something he did. 

  
  


Nang makita niya ang naka-set up sa dining, nanlambot siya. Mga paborito niya ang nakahanda. May bacon, orange juice, tinapay, sinangag at corned beef, typical breakfast pero may katabi itong bulaklak. Yun ang nagpalambot lalo kay Baekhyun. 

  
  


_Blue hyacinths._

  
  


Lumapit si Baekhyun sa bulaklak at tiningnan ito, may maliit na nakaipit na card.

  
  


_I’m sorry for last night, Baekhyun. Please eat your breakfast, I love you. Susunduin kita mamaya. Let's talk - Tisoy_

  
  


“Sweet noh?” asar sakayan ni Manang habang pinipindot-pindot siya sa tagiliran. “Hindi ko alam kung paano siya nakabili niyan ng ganito kaaga pero siguro kapag para sa mahal mo, kaya ‘mong gawin kahit ano pa yan.”

  
  


Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Manang. 

  
  


Totoo yung kaya ‘mong gawin lahat para sa taong mahal mo. Kaya nga kaya niyang palagpasin ang kung ano man ang nangyare kagabi para kausapin si Chanyeol. Para ayusin ang kung ano man ang nangyayare sa kanilang dalawa. Napag-isip isip ni Baekhyun na baka nga sumobra siya katulad ng mga nasabi ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Mamaya pagsundo sakanya ni Chanyeol, kakausapin niya ito. Kung kaya, ilalahad niya ang damdamin niya. He can’t keep it to himself anymore, hindi pwedeng itago nalang niya kasi paano nila maayos ang problema kung hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan ito nanggagaling?

  
  


“Kumain ka na ‘nak at baka mahuli ka pa sa trabaho.” tumango naman agad si Baekhyun at umupo sa upuan.

  
  


Aayusin niya ang dapat ayusin ngayong gabi para hindi na ito lumaki pa. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Bakit ang liit ng mga mata mo? Umiyak ka ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang may inaabot na files kay Baekhyun. Napailing si B. Sinubukan niyang itago yung mugto niyang mata gamit ang eyeliner pero nahalata parin ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Wala talaga siyang takas padating kay Soo.

  
  


“Nag-away kayo ni Chanyeol?” tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo, this time kinuha niya yung isang swivel chair na pakalat-kalat sa daan at umupo para makausap si Baekhyun.

  
  


“Huy ano ka ba, baka pagalitan tayo ni Sir Lucas.” saway ni Baekhyun habang tumitingin sa paligid, baka nandyan nga yung boss nila. 

  
  


Umirap naman si Kyungsoo. “Who cares? Tsaka sure akong nasa office yon. Plus, malakas ka don kay Lucas diba? Now spill!” pilit ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pinansin ni B yung maliit ng comment ni Soo tungkol kay Lucas. 

  
  


Taena talaga ni Kyungsoo kapag chismis ang bilis, kapag sila nawalan ng trabaho si Soo ang sisisihin niya. 

  
  


“Nag-away kami kagabi.” bulalas ni Baekhyun. Tiningnan niya ang mukha ng best friend niya. Neutral lang ang mukha nito. “Wala ‘kang sasabihin?”

  
  


“As expected.”

  
  


“Tangina ka.”

  
  


“Bakit? Totoo naman ah,” sabi ni Soo sabay irap. Humalukipkip siya at tumingin kay Baekhyun. “I kinda expected it, sumabog ka na ba kagabi? Ano ‘bang ginagawa niya buong araw kahapon at hindi nagparamdam sayo?”

  
  


“Hindi ko alam pero nung umuwi siya, lasing siya." 

  
  


Tumaas ang kilay niya dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, "Oh? Ang gago naman niya. Kung ako rin naman magagalit ako. Nag-aalala ako ng sobra tapos malalaman ko nag-iinom lang si Jongin? Aba, hindi ata tama yun. Hindi ko naman siya pinagbabawalan pero need ko lang naman ng assurance na buhay pa siya."

  
  


"That's what I told him pero na misinterpret niya ata." sabi ni B habang naalala na naman yung sagutan nila kagabi. 

  
  


"I think Chanyeol should change the way he sees things. I mean pati nung college tayo ganyan na siya, wala 'bang character development?" natawa naman si B sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


His best friend was right, ganito na si Chanyeol kahit nung college palang sila. 

  
  


"I'm gonna talk to him mamaya after work. Susunduin niya raw ako. I think I went overboard din last night so I need to apologize too. "

  
  


"Alam mo, B. Masyado 'kang mabait." kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng best friend niya. "If you always do that, mauubos ka nyan."

  
  


"Ayos lang ako, Soo. Mahal ko eh." malungkot na napangiti si Baekhyun. "I don't want to lose him, Kyungsoo. Alam mo yan. Ang dami ko ng nasakripisyo para makarating kami ni Chanyeol sa kung ano man kami ngayon." 

  
  


Kyungsoo sighed. Naiintindihan naman niya ang best friend niya, pero natatakot siya para kay Baekhyun. Paano kung dumating yung araw na maubos si B? Ano na lang ang matitira sakanya? 

  
  


"It's nice naman to make the first move pero know when to stop. You must know your limits. Hindi naman pwedeng ikaw nalang palagi. Dalawa kayo ni Chanyeol sa relasyon na toh. Give and take lang. Hindi pwedeng ikaw nalang lagi ang nagpapakumbaba."

  
  


"Alam ko naman yun."

  
  


"Bigyan mo rin naman si Chanyeol ng pagkakataon na siya naman ang gumalaw. Na ma-realize niya on his own kung ano yung mali niya. You can't always feed him, B." napayuko naman si Baekhyun. Naiiyak siya. "Paano siya matututo kung palagi nalang siyang nakaasa sayo?" 

  
  


Tama si Kyungsoo. Ganon niya kamahal si Chanyeol. 

  
  


Kung hindi siya susunduin ni Chanyeol mamaya, magkukusa pa rin siyang kausapin ito ngayong araw para ayusin ang misunderstanding kagabi kasi ganun niya kamahal si Chanyeol. Kahit pa pakiramdam niya na dapat si Yeol ang sumuyo. 

  
  


He's afraid kasi na baka because of this, mawala si Chanyeol sakanya. Ayaw niyang mangyari yun. 

  
  


Mahal na mahal niya si Chanyeol. Hindi niya kakayanin na mawala siya. 

  
  


Baekhyun was about to say something pa pero biglang may nagsalita. 

  
  


"Am I interrupting something?" sabay na napalingon si Baekhyun at si Kyungsoo sa pinanggalingan ng boses. 

  
  


Agad na napatayo si B mula sa upuan niya nang mapansin niya kung sino ito. 

  
  


"Sir Lucas!" medyo nagpapanic na siya. Shet, kasi nahuli ba sila nito na nagchichismisan? "B-bakit po kayo nandito?" 

  
  


"I was gonna ask you kung pwede mo ba akong samahan mag lunch?" nakangiting sabi nito. "Pero I think you're busy with my cousin…" dagdag niya sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo. 

  
  


Oo, mag pinsan sila. Umirap si Soo bago tumayo. 

  
  


"Bakit niyayaya mo si B mag lunch?" taas kilay na tanong ni Soo. "May boyfriend siya, alam mo yun diba?" 

  
  


"Huy tange, para kang ewan." saway ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya kasi ma-issue talaga toh si Kyungsoo kahit kailan. 

  
  


Natawa naman si Lucas bago magsalita. "I know that, matagal ko ng tinigilan si Baekhyun kasi alam ko namang wala akong chance." 

  
  


Namula si B sa sinabi nito. Matagal na kasing may gusto itong si Lucas kay Baekhyun. First year he joined the firm, nahalata na niya si Lucas. The man was subtle pero hindi naman manhid si Baekhyun. Mabait naman ito sakanya pero he was weirded by the fact na may gusto sakanya ang boss niya. Plus, may boyfriend siya. 

  
  


Then one day, Lucas had the guts to confess. Company dinner nila when Lucas finally told him his feelings. Syiempre kahit ramdam na ni B, ay nagulat pa rin siya. Inasar pa nga sila ng iba niyang co-workers telling them na bagay sila pero Baekhyun politely told them to stop since he has a boyfriend. 

  
  


Ganun ka-loyal si Baekhyun. Lucas being a gentleman, immediately apologized kasi nga he didn't know and B understood, hindi rin naman kasi niya in-announce when he first joined the firm, hindi naman daw kasi wala naman nag tanong and his personal life should be separate from his life at work. 

  
  


“Eh bakit mo siya lang niyayaya mo mag-lunch? Bakit may special treatment dito?” mataray na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Minsan talaga gusto nalang ni Baekhyun hampasin si Soo. Sobrang tabil kasi ng bibig. Kung ano yung nasa isip niya sasabihin niya. Walang preno eh. 

  
  
  


Natawa naman si Lucas. Kabisado na niya ang pinsan niya. 

  
  


“I was going to talk to him about his recent project over lunch. Kung gusto mo sumama ka din. My treat.” sabi ni Lucas at inilagay ang kamay niya sa bulsa niya while waiting for an answer. 

  
  


Hindi na ulit nagsalita si Kyungsoo at pumunta sa table niya para kunin ang phone at wallet niya. “Saan tayo?”

  
  


This time si Baekhyun naman ang umirap. Walang hiya talaga yung kaibigan niya. Basta kapag pagkain gora eh. Pakiramdam niya nga kapag na kidnap siya tapos at the same time nasa food tasting event ang best friend niya hindi siya tutulungan nito. Uunahin pa ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain kesa sakanya. With matching _hindi ka naman special so bakit kita pupuntahan?_

  
  


Natawa nalang si Baekhyun at that thought. Sobrang unpredictable ng best friend niya pero love niya yan.

  
  


Dinala sila ni Lucas sa isang five star restaurant. Si Kyungsoo tahimik na nagmamatyag. Alam na ni B ang ginagawa nito. Jina-judge na nito ang place. Para kay Soo kasi kapag maganda ang ambiance dapat masarap din ang pagkain. Hindi pwedeng mas masarap pa ang pagkain sa carenderia kesa sa five star restaurant na ito.

  
  


“Masarap ba dito?” kunot noong tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila papasok ng restaurant. “Kapag hindi masarap pagkain dito ipo-post ko sila sa blog ko.” dagdag nito habang nilalabas ang phone niya to take pictures sana. 

  
  


“You still have that food blog of yours?” tanong ni Lucas bago bumaling sa receptionist sa tapat ng entrance to tell her na may reservation siya. 

  
  


“Yup. Food critic ako noh. Ayoko ng pipichugin na pagkain.” Kyungsoo said as he snapped some pictures para sa blog niya. “Now sagutin mo ang tanong ko.” sabi nito tapos binulsa ang phone niya. “Masarap ba dito?”

  
  


Baekhyun was the one who answered since alam naman niya ang sagot. 

  
  


“Masarap dito Soo.” napatingin naman sakanya ang best friend niya. “Chanyeol once took me here at masarap naman ang pagkain nila tho maliit ang serving.”

  
  


Kyungsoo pursed his lips at sumeryoso lalo ang mukha while looking at the menu na naka display sa may entrance while waiting for the receptionist na i-check ang reservation nila. Natawa nalang si Baekhyun, sobrang seryoso talaga ni Kyungsoo pagdating sa usapang pagkain eh. 

  
  


They were assisted soon enough sa table nila. Magkatabi si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun habang nasa harapan naman ni Baekhyun si Lucas. Agad na inabot ni Soo ang menu. 

  
  


“Order anything you want don’t be shy.” sabi ni Lucas.

  
  


“Syiempre.” sagot ni Soo. “Bakit ako mahihiya ang yaman yaman mo kaya.”

  
  


“Gago.” sabi ni Baekhyun sakanya habang natatawa. “User ka rin eh noh?”

  
  


“Sanay na ako diyan kay insan.” Lucas said while browsing the menu. “Lagi akong binu-bully niyan eh.” mapang-asar na sabi nito.

  
  


Kyungsoo scoffed. “Sinungaling, tapon ko kaya tong tubig sayo?” nagbabantang sabi nito. Bumelat naman si Lucas sakanya bilang sagot.

  
  


Natawa nalang si Baekhyun at their childishness. Hindi niya alam kung tama ba ang edad ng dalawang kasama niya kasi mukha silang mga bata. 

  
  


Nang makapili sila ng kakainin tinawag ni Lucas ang waiter while Kyungsoo excused himself. Mag-c-cr lang raw siya. Lucas was saying something when his phone vibrated. He checked kung anong meron and he found out that Chanyeol sent him a text.

  
  


**_Bubby Tisoy <3_ **

_Babe, where are you?_

  
  


Baekhyun as contemplating kung magre-reply siya sa text ng jowa niya considering na nag-away nga pala sila kagabi, pero ampanget naman kung hindi niya papansinin ang text ng boyfriend niya.

  
  


**_Bubby Hoonie <3_ **

_I’m having lunch outside. Why?_

**_Bubby Tisoy <3_ **

_Sinong kasama mo?_

  
  


Hindi agad nakapag-reply si Baekhyun. He eyed Lucas for a moment. Kilala ni Chanyeol si Lucas and his partner is very jealous of him hindi naman itinatago ni Yeol yun. As much as possible ayaw nga ni Chanyeol na lumalapit si Lucas kay B which is inevitable since boss ito ng boyfriend niya. So Baekhyun was thinking really hard kung sasabihin niya ba na kasama niya si Lucas mag lunch since kasama naman nila si Kyungsoo.

  
  


And the lunch was for work purposes. Wala naman sigurong magagalit diba?

  
  


Baekhyun weighed his options. Kahit naman sabihin niyang it was for work basta kasama niya si Lucas alam niyang maiinis si Chanyeol. Baekhyun sighed. 

  
  


**_Bubby Hoonie <3_ **

_I’m having lunch with Kyungsoo._

  
  


Was what he replied to his lover, leaving out the fact that he was with Lucas too. Mas okay na rin yon, Baekhyun thinks. Hindi naman malalaman ni Chanyeol since he’s at work. He can keep a white lie besides, kakagaling lang din nila sa away and ayaw ng dagdagan ni Baekhyun ang mga emotions nilang dalawa. 

  
  


Akala niya okay na. He thought that his white lie would suffice his lover’s curiosity pero hindi. Nagulat siya nang may biglang kumalabit sakanya at nanlaki ang mga mata niya when he saw it was Chanyeol. Nakakunot noo nito at magkasalubong ang kilay while holding his phone.

  
  


“Baekhyun.” mariin na sabi nito, his hand touched Baekhyun’s shoulder at tumingin sa kasama ng boyfriend niya na si Lucas. Hindi pa rin nakakabalik si Kyungsoo which made Baekhyun panic internally. 

  
  


He was just caught by his boyfriend lying. Technically hindi naman talaga nag-sinungaling sa part na si Kyungsoo ang kasama niya pero that’s the problem. Chanyeol might misunderstood this since ang kasama niya ngayon ay si Lucas at hindi si Kyungsoo. 

  
  


_Kyungsoo kinain ka na ba ng inidoro? Bakit ang tagal mo bumalik._

  
  


Baekhyun said in his mind. Nagpa-panic na siya internally sobra but he remained composed sa upuan niya. 

  
  


“Chanyeol, pare.” nakangiting bati ng boss niya at pinsan ni Kyungsoo. “Long time no see. Magla-lunch ka rin dito?” tanong ni Lucas. Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol at tumingin kay Baekhyun. 

  
  


“May I borrow my boyfriend for a while?” he asked instead, magalang pero ang tono ay pagalit which is definitely for Baekhyun and not for Lucas. Buti mabilis makaintindi si Lucas kaya tumango ito. 

  
  


“Yes, sure. Go ahead.” mabilis na tumayo si Baekhyun when he felt Chanyeol squeezed his shoulder para senyasan siya na sumunod. Baek bowed slightly as a respect to his boss bago sinundan si Chanyeol sa parking ng restaurant. 

  
  


“Chanyeol—” hindi natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil biglang nag-salita si Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Did you just lie to me?” naiinis na tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya alam kung pano ie-explain. 

  
  


He did nothing wrong pero bakit ba natatakot siya kay Chanyeol ngayon?

  
  


“It’s not what you—” muli ay hindi agad natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil nagsalita na naman si Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Eh ano yun?” Chanyeol asked while pointing his fingers sa restaurant na para ‘bang nakikita niya si Lucas from their place. “Sabi mo si Kyungsoo ang kasama mo, but why are you with that man?”

  
  


Eto na nga ba. He should have just said na kasama niya si Kyungsoo at si Lucas. Bakit ba kasi pinili pa niyang itago yun?

  
  


“Kasama namin si Kyungsoo. Nag-cr lang siya.” sagot ni B, he can’t really find the right words to say. Pakiramdam niya nasa guidance office siya dahil sa kasalanang hindi naman niya ginawa. 

  
  


“Tsk.” naiinis na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Then why did you not tell me na kasama niyo siya? Why did you have to lie about that?”

  
  


“Kasi alam kong magiging ganito ang reaction mo.” mabilis at nakayukong sabi ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“If I hadn’t caught you with your lie, sasabihin mo ba sakin na kasama mo siya?” 

  
  


Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun kaya mas lalong nainis si Chanyeol. He doesn’t like it when Baekhyun hides things from him. It makes him feel unworthy of his trust. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” yun lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang umiyak. Honestly he wants to cry so bad kasi hindi pa nga naayos yung pinag-awayan nila kagabi panibagong issue na naman ngayong araw. "Wag na natin pag-awayan toh please?" Baekhyun begged. "Mali ako okay. I'm sorry I left out the fact na kasama namin si Lucas. I was just worried that you will get mad." he added. 

Chanyeol didn't answer. Mayroong matagal na katahimikan ang bumalot sakanila.

  
  


“Are you hiding something from me Baekhyun? Sabihin mo na.” napa-angat ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol. “I already caught you so might as well tell me if you have a fucking _dirty secret,_ Baekhyun.” nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Tama ba ang intindi niya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Are you implying that I’m cheating on you with Lucas?” nag-igting ang panga ni Baekhyun nang sabihin niya yan. 

  
  


“I don’t know.” sagot ni Chanyeol bago umiwas ng tingin. “Are you?” seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol which made Baekhyun gasp.

  
  


Hot angry tears started forming in his eyes pero pinipigilan niya itong bumagsak. He felt his heart breaking because of the question that seemed to be an accusation. 

  
  


“Fuck you, Chanyeol.” this time hindi na napagilan ni Baekhyun na tumulo ang luha niya. Yumuko siya since ayaw naman niyang ipakita kay Chanyeol na umiiyak siya. Hindi niya kaya. Sobrang nasaktan siya sa tanong ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Ganun nalang ba kababa ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Sa pagmamahal niya?

  
  


“Ano Baekhyun. Are you cheating on me?” pag-uulit nito parang sinasaksak naman ang puso ni Baekhyun sa mga tanong ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Tangina mo.” he cursed again bago tiningnan sa mata ang kasintahan niya. Chanyeol looked shocked dahil nagulat siya nang makita ang sunod-sunod na pagtulo ng luha ni Baekhyun mula sa mga mata nito. “Ganun na pala kababa ang tingin mo sakin?” natawa nalang si Baekhyun nang sabihin niya yan. 

  
  


Sa dinami-rami ng sinakripisyo niya para lang makasama si Chanyeol ay maaakusahan pa siya na nangangaliwa? Just because of a white lie? 

  
  


“Baekhyun—”

  
  


“ _I love you, Chanyeol_.” pagputol ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol as he angrily wiped his tears. “Mahal kita. You of all people should know na hindi ko kayang gawin sayo ‘yang binibintang mo.” was all he could say. 

  
  


Para namang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Chanyeol sa mga narinig niya. He watched his lover wipe his own tears gamit ang mga sarili nitong palad na dapat si Chanyeol ang gumagawa. Pero he’s too scared to reach out to him. 

  
  


He was blinded by anger and jealousy nang makita niya si Lucas. It was not a secret to him kung ano ang nararamdaman ni Lucas para sa boyfriend niya since Baekhyun told him and also assured him na sinabi niya kay Lucas na he was already in a relationship. But he was so fucking mad nang makita niya si Baekhyun na kasama ito.

  
  


Baekhyun even lied to him kung sino ang kasama niya. Did he actually lie? Or did he just scratched the fact na kasama niya si Lucas? He doesn’t know and Chanyeol thinks he’s an idiot to accuse Baekhyun of cheating.

  
  


_Fuck I screwed up again_.

  
  


Hindi niya dapat sinabi yun. Pero fuck his mouth na may sariling buhay tuwing galit at nagseselos siya. He didn’t mean to say it. He didn’t mean to accuse Baekhyun but what can he do? Nasabi na niya and Baekhyun was right. 

  
  


Of all people, alam ni Chanyeol na hinding hindi magagawa ni Baekhyun yun sakanya. 

Chanyeol tried to reach out for Baekhyun’s hand pero umiwas ito. Patuloy pa rin ang pag hikbi. 

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry.” sinubukan niya ulit na abutin ang kamay ni Baekhyun pero umatras ito at umiwas. 

“Huwag mo ‘kong hawakan.” he firmly said kay Chanyeol.

“Baby, I’m sorry. Mali ako. I shouldn’t have accused you. I’m sorry. Alam 'kong hindi mo magagawa yun, fuck. I'm sorry. I was just mad.” pag-justify ni Chanyeol. "I don't know what i was saying. I'm sorry." 

“Pero hindi non mabubura yung katotohanan na you thought about me in the back of your mind that I am cheating on you, Yeol." sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Sobrang sakit. For the past few months akala ni Baekhyun walang problema, na busy lang talaga pero he's beginning to see the cracks in their relationship. Akala niya they were just being robbed of the time na they should have for each other pero may iba pa pala. Now that he knew what Chanyeol thought of him kahit hindi man nito sinasadyan, alam ni Baekhyun na may problema and the barrier around the relationship that he made was slowly crumbling. 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispered when he finally got the chance na makalapit kay Baek. He held the latter's hands. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. Gago ako. Sobrang gago ko. It shouldn't have cross my mind in the first place." 

Baekhyun appreciates this. Yung pag-amin ni Chanyeol na nagkamali siya. But he was still hurt. Hindi mabura sa isip niya na walang tiwala si Chanyeol sakanya. Sure siguro sa ibang bagay may tiwala si Yeol pero the moment na narinig ni Baekhyun na tanungin siya ni Chanyeol if he was cheating broke his heart. 

Pakramdam niya na mahina parin ang tiwala ni Chanyeol sa pagmamahal niya at sobrang sakit non para sakanya considering the fact na sobrang dami ng sinacrifice niya para lang makasama si Chanyeol. Pero he's not here para isumbat yon. Wala siyang isusumbat kay Chanyeol dahil pareho silang may sacrifices just to be with each other.

"I think we should take a break, Chanyeol." sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya magsisinungaling, he thought about having a break. Hindi naman literal na magbre-break sila but a break from each other siguro. A time for themselves. Cool-off. Yun siguro yung tamang term. 

"Are you breaking up with me, Baekhyun?" natatakot na tanong ni Chanyeol and for a split second nakita ni Baekhyun na nanginig ang mga labi nito while saying those words. 

Chanyeol was scared as he is. 

"I'm not." bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. "Hindi ako nakikipag-hiwalay Chanyeol. I love you so much para gawin yon."

"Then why? Bakit kailangan natin ng break? If this was about last night pati yung kanina then I'm sorry. It's all my fault." mabilis na sabi ni Chanyeol. He regrets saying everything that he had said kay Baekhyun. Gusto nalang niyang tahiin ang bibig niya sa tuwing galit siya kasi he knows sa sarili niya na ang gago gago niya kapag galit siya. walang filter ang bibig niya. 

"Chanyeol—"

"If this is about me being busy for the past few months, I'll find a way to make time for you. Please just don't break up with me Baekhyun." hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para yakapin. Sobrang natatakot siya, it feels like he was slowly losing Baekhyun. "Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Wag mo 'kong iwan please?" he begged silently.

"I'm not breaking up with you Chanyeol." Baekhyun sighed into his chest. Niyakap niya rin si Chanyeol. "I just think that we need some space."

"No. Ayoko." 

"Please? For me?" bulong ni B. "Alam 'kong talking about this in the parking lot is not the best place but I want to pour my heart out. Chanyeol napapagod na ako." naramdaman na naman ni Baekhyun ang mga luha niya so he pressed his face further sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. "I know you're busy and that you're doing this for us pero nasasaktan na ako Chanyeol. I feel like you are slowly forgetting about me, about us."

"No, Baekhyun. Hindi totoo yan. I would never forget you. Alam mo yan."

"I know. Alam ko yun." Baekhyun paused. "But that's the thing. Alam 'kong hindi mo magagawa yun pero I'm still scared. What if ma-realize mo na ayaw mo na pala sakin? Na I'm not worth it? 7 years Chanyeol. We're together for 7 years, maybe we're slowly becoming tiring for each other so I think it's best to settle it now rather than to put it off for later."

"And being apart from each other makes you think na maayos natin ito?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded. 

Chanyeol was beginning to see the cracks in their relationship. For the past few months inaamin niya na he neglected Baekhyun because of work and he thought na it was okay to be busy and not make time since ganun rin naman si Baekhyun. They were both busy so akala niya... okay lang. But it was not. Frequent fights and misunderstanding surged. They rarely talk to each other, they rarely have time to be intimate with each other and the argument last night and today was the turning point. Marami silang kailangan pag-usapan pero sa tingin niya, tama si Baekhyun. 

They need space. Kailangan nila ng space from each other so that they can think for what would be the next step for themselves and for their relationship.

"I'm scared. Natatakot ako Chanyeol." pag-amin ni Baekhyun. "Hindi na tayo katulad ng dati. I don't know if you noticed but there's already a gap that is slowly forming between us at natatakot akong lumaki yun Chanyeol. I want to save our relationship Chanyeol, I want to save us. If giving us each other some space para makapag-isip and to sort our feelings out and I'll gladly take that risk. It'll be just temporary. If that space will help us fix whatever is going on between us then I'll take it. Kaya kong tiisin yun. I can sacrifice being apart with you temporarily if it means that I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you. _Ganun kita kamahal Chanyeol_."  
  



	3. hindi magbabago ang pagmamahal sa iyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seven days, Baekhyun." bulong nito. "Bigyan mo ako ng pitong araw, aayusin natin ang dapat ayusin, papatunayan ko ang dapat patunayan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:// homophobia ahead.

“Alam mo kung andito si Jongdae at ang Kuya Minseok mo matagal ka ‘nang nasipa nung mga yon.” naiinis na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang bitbit yung mga pinamili nila ni Baekhyun sa supermarket. One week ng nakikitira si Baekhyun sa apartment nila ni Jongin after nitong humingi ng space kay Chanyeol. One week na rin niyang inaaway ang best friend niya dahil sobrang kulit nito. Sobrang kulit in a way na napakarupok pagdating sa jowa niyang si Chanyeol. “Bakit ka kasi humingi ng space kung hindi mo naman pala kayang panindigan?” 

  
  


Napa-irap nalang si Kyungsoo ‘nang mapansin niyang hindi naman nakikinig ang kaibigan niya, nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa phone niya contemplating kung ite-text niya ba si Chanyeol. 

  
  


Kanina kasi nung nasa grocery sila habang nagbabayad sa cashier nag flash doon sa maliit na TV ang balita na na-move raw ang turnover sa company nila Chanyeol. Dapat ngayong araw mangyayari yun pero because of some unavoidable circumstances naurong ito sa darating na Friday at kanina pa hindi mapakali si Baekhyun kasi sa press conference, nakita niya si Chanyeol at mukha itong pagod na pagod dahil sa eyebags na napansin niya. Plus he’s very pale.

  
  


Nag-aalala siya kaya nga he’s contemplating whether to text or call Chanyeol kaso nga— 

  
  


“Akala ko ba the two of you need space oh eh bakit gusto ‘mong tawagan?” sermon ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


“I’m worried.” simpleng sagot ni B. Nag-aalala talaga siya sa state ni Chanyeol. He only asked for space naman, hindi naman siya nakipaghiwalay at nakipag cut ng ties so bawal ba mangamusta? 

  
  


“I’m sure Chanyeol’s all right, Baekhyun.” usal ni Kyungsoo. “You should be focusing on yourself. You asked for space diba, edi lubusin mo na.” dagdag nito. Lumapit si B kay Soo para tulungan itong ilabas ang mga pinamili nilang pagkain mula sa paper bags. 

  
  


They set everything on the kitchen counter para ayusin. Kyungsoo got the meat para hugasan bago ilipat sa mas maayos na lagayan para itambak sa refrigerator.

  
  


“Ilang weeks ba ang hiningi ‘mong space?”

  
  


Umiling si Baekhyun habang inaayos yung mga prutas sa fruit bowl ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


“Wala.”

  
  


“What do you mean wala?” kunot-noong tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


“I asked him kung kaya niya ‘bang maghintay until my feelings and head clears up ganun din sakanya and he said yes. He’s willing to wait.”

  
  


“Tanga ka.” 

  
  


“Bakit na naman?” angil ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. 

  
  


“Wala. Sana makapag-desisyon ka kaagad. You can't keep him waiting forever, Baekhyun. I hope you realize what you want sooner and not later.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Sobrang vague rin ng stand ng relationship niyong dalawa. I mean, 7 years na kayo tapos biglang may ganito? I guess totoo nga yung _7-year-itch._ ”

  
  


“Hindi naman kami nagmamadali. We both said harsh things to each other, alam ‘kong mali kami pareho for bottling it all up kaya nga I told him that we both need time to be away with each other para makapag-isip.” Baekhyun sighed. “I want to be with him Kyungsoo.” 

  
  


“Edi bumalik ka na sakanya, para naman umalis ka na dito sa bahay namin ni Jongin.” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo sa best friend niya.

  
  


“Letche ka.” pag-irap ni Baekhyun. “Pero natatakot ako. What if? What if hindi pala kami para sa isa’t-isa kaya nangyayari toh?”

  
  


“Ayan ka na naman sa mga what ifs mo.” Kyungsoo said. “Kung puro what if at parati ka nalang matatakot wala kang mararating Baekhyun. You need to take a risk.”

  
  


“Alam ko naman yun.” sagot ni B. Alam niyang wala siyang mararating kapag patuloy nalang siyang matatakot pero it makes him wonder kung sila ba ni Chanyeol ang para sa isa’t-isa?

  
  


They both made a lot of sacrifices back then bago sila nakarating sa point na toh.

  
  


They are together for seven years pero ngayon lang nangyari ito. Yes they fight pero this year it was all too much. Yung walang time, the accusation and all. Sobrang naipon. They both haven’t talked about what they felt for the past months sa kadahilanan ngang pareho pa silang sarado because of their emotions. 

  
  


Baekhyun was still afraid to tell what he feels and what he wants from Chanyeol. He was still scared kung paano niya sasabihin kay Chanyeol lahat ng nararamdaman niya without making Chanyeol feel bad because its not entirely Chanyeol’s fault kung bakit sila umabot sa punto na toh.

  
  


Baekhyun also neglected the fact that he needed to tell Chanyeol what he truly feels. Nagkamali siya na sarilihin lahat when in fact napagkasunduan nila dati na dapat palagi nilang pinag-uusapan ang mga bagay na alam nilang may potential to ruin what they have. Baekhyun was wrong to keep it all up when he should have approached Chanyeol para naayos kaagad nilang dalawa. 

  
  


Nagkulang si Baekhyun sa pagkakaroon ng tiwala and communication sa partner niya. 

  
  


Chanyeol loves him and he loves Chanyeol too. Dito niya napatunayan na communication is very important pagdating sa relationship.

  
  
  


“Stop overthinking Baekhyun.” saad ni Soo nang mapansin niya ang pananahimik ng kaibigan niya. “Ngayon habang cool-off kayong dalawa. Pag-isipan mo ‘yang nararamdaman mo. Pag-isipan mo kung anong dapat niyong gawin ni Chanyeol sa relasyon niyo. You two are already grown-ups. Alam niyo na dapat kung ang tama sa mali. Tell him everything you felt and feel for the past months, be transparent, you both need to understand each other kung gusto niyong isalba ang pagmamahalan niyo.” 

  
  


After sabihin yun ni Kyungsoo, Baekhyun drowned himself in his thoughts and feelings for Chanyeol. 

  
  


Kasalukuyan na siyang nakahiga sa kwarto niya- _guest room nila Kyungsoo-_ there was a part of him na nagsasabing mali na nanghingi siya ng space when they could have just talked about it agad pero at the same time he really thinks na they needed some time to be apart to think about themselves. Maybe they are really experiencing a burnout. 

  
  


They both need to calm down first. For Baekhyun, he's sure that his emotions will take over him kapag kinausap niya agad si Chanyeol. He just hopes that they come onto a conclusion sooner. Mahal ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sobra, iniisip nalang niya na he's doing this for the betterment of their relationship. Mahirap pala talaga kapag kalaban mo ang sarili mo.

  
  


Babangon na sana siya para mag-shower nang biglang mag ring ang phone niya. Hindi na niya chineck kung sino yung tumatawag, baka si Kyungsoo reminding him to drink his milk. Oo he drinks milk before he sleeps lagi siyang inaasar ni Kyungsoo kasi bakit daw umiinom pa siya ng gatas sa gabi eh hindi naman na siya lumalaki in which sinagot siya ni Baekhyun na same lang sila, hindi na sila lumalaki. 

  
  


"Hello?" bati ni Baekhyun once he answered the phone. 

  
  


_"Baekhyun?"_ nanigas si B sa pwesto niya. He knows that voice too well. 

  
  


Sino ba namang hindi makakakilala sa boses ng taong mahal na mahal mo? 

  
  


"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun said slowly, umayos siya ng upo sa kama niya. "Napatawag ka?" 

  
  


He heard a soft sight sa kabilang linya. Hindi niya alam kung para saan yun but he hopes na Chanyeol sighed because he was glad na hindi ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang call. 

  
  


_"Wala… I just miss you."_ walang pakundangan na sabi ni Chanyeol which made Baekhyun blush like a strawberry. 

  
  


Grabe talaga epekto ni Chanyeol Park sakanya. 

  
  


_"I'm allowed to miss you right?"_ nag-aalangan na tanong ni Chanyeol. Parang bata na nagtatanong kung pwede ba siyang kumain ng candy. 

  
  


Baekhyun laughed heartily. "Of course you can. I miss you too, Chanyeol." pag-amin ni Baekhyun at narinig na naman niyang bumuntong hininga si Chan sa kabilang linya. "Are you eating well?" tanong ni B. 

  
  


This was his chance na kamustahin si Chanyeol. 

  
  


_"Hmm, I'm trying. Pero busy eh."_

  
  


"Kahit na. You should still eat your breakfast, lunch and dinner, Chanyeol." 

  
  


_"Yes boss. Pinapagalitan na nga ako ni Manang, pati ba naman ikaw?"_ Chanyeol whined and napangiti naman si Baekhyun kasi he can imagine his boyfriend pouting. 

  
  


"Matigas kasi ulo mo." sabi ni Baekhyun at umirap. "You don't listen. Kapag nagka-sakit ka, sinong mag-aalaga sayo?" 

  
  


_"Ikaw? Hehehe. You can come and take care of me."_

  
  


"Chanyeol…" 

  
  


_"Joke lang. We're having a break I know. I just miss you. So much. Gusto ko kitang makita. Ang hirap pala. Now I know that I have been an asshole. I'm sorry I neglected you."_ hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun. 

  
  


The conversation about what had happened and what Chanyeol made him feel was too soon, pero hindi naman maiiwasan ma-bring up yon. 

  
  


"It's okay. I should have been honest to you too." saad ni Baekhyun. Tumingin siya sa mga paa niya, he played with his toes habang iniisip ang mga susunod niyang sasabihin. "I'm sorry hindi ko agad nasabi yung nararamdaman ko. Kung sinabi ko sana kaagad, hindi siguro mangyayari ito."

  
  


_"It's fine. I'm at fault too. Hindi dapat kita kinalimutan. I shouldn't have forgotten the person who I am doing this for. That's not right Baekhyun. Para sayo lahat itong ginagawa ko but then I resulted to neglecting you. I'm sorry."_

  
  


Napakagat si Baekhyun sa lower lip niya. He wants to cry at Chanyeol's words. Ito yung sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sakanya. That Chanyeol should find out on his own what's wrong with them. Hindi pwedeng lagi nalang si Baekhyun ang magsasabi. Chanyeol needs to make his effort too para malaman ang bagay bagay. 

  
  


"It's okay. I understand."

  
  


_"I'm sorry too for accusing you for something you wouldn't do. Sobrang gago ko. I made you cry. Hindi ko makalimutan yung itsura mo. I'm so sorry, baby."_ Tuluyan ng tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


He sniffed. One week palang ang nakakalipas and this was the first time he had talked to Chanyeol. Sure they text pero they don't converse much hanggang good morning and take care texts lang to let each other know that they both still care. 

  
  


"Naiintindihan ko Chanyeol. You didn't mean it. Pero gusto ko lang sabihin na ikaw lang. Please don't take my love for you lightly. Seven years, Chanyeol. I loved you for seven years and am still loving you today." Baekhyun confesses.

  
  


_"I love you too, baby."_ sabi ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, na ngayon ay umiiyak na rin. _"Take as much time as you need to think. Hihintayin kita. Andito lang ako. Aayusin natin ang atin."_

  
  


"Thank you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun sniffed again. He felt light at that moment. Finally nailabas niya kahit papaano yung excess baggage niya. 

  
  


_"Am I going to see you this Friday?"_ pahabol ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Napaisip si Baekhyun. Turnover yun. He was supposed to be there, pero now that they're having a break? Does he have the rights na pumunta? 

  
  


"Hindi ko alam Chanyeol." 

  
  


_"I want you to be there. Please?"_

  
  


Baekhyun sighed. "I'll see what I can do." 

  
  


After that, nagpaalam at nag thank you si Chanyeol at sinabi nitong he's expecting Baekhyun to come and support him. 

  
  


Chanyeol's very confident pero Baekhyun knows him better than anyone else. He may seem confident on the outside pero ang totoo niya Chanyeol's already panicking internally. Magaling lang siyang umarte. Kahit naman sure na siyang sakanya ipapasa ang kompanya, he once told Baekhyun his doubts and thoughts na what if hindi niya pala kayang i-manage yun? What ifnhe lets down his family. 

  
  


Those were just some of Chanyeol's deepest thoughts na agad namang pinapatay ni Baekhyun. Parati niyang ine-encourage si Chanyeol that he can do it. 

  
  


"Pupunta ka?" nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa boses ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


"Narinig mo?" tanong ni B habang nakatingin sa best friend niyang nakatayo pala sa may pintuan ng room niya. 

  
  


"Hindi, I was just guessing. Tama ba yung hula ko?" sagot ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Napairap nalang si B. “Yep.” saad niya. Minsan talaga nagugulat nalang siya kasi sobrang galing manghula ng best friend niya.

  
  


"So pupunta ka nga?" tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Hindi ko alam, Soo. Dapat ba akong pumunta?" B said, seeking an advice. 

  
  


"I think you should." sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakangiti. "Boyfriend ka pa rin ni Chanyeol, and alam kong he needs you as his lover and support. You're only separated because you needed time to think and heal, hindi naman ibig sabihin non na you can't support him anymore." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinakabahan na pumasok si Baekhyun sa venue. The event will start in a few minutes and hindi niya nasabi kay Chanyeol na pupunta siya. He wanted to surprise him nalang sana. Mukha rin naman busy si Chanyeol pero nakatanggap siya ng text mula dito kaninang umaga. Sinabi lang nito sa text na he hopes na makakarating si B sa event and here he is. 

  
  


Along with the surprise of him attending the event, gusto rin sana makausap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol regarding their relationship. Pagkatapos kasi nila mag-usap over the phone nung tumawag si Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt lighter. His heart felt lighter and he thinks na kaya na niya. He can talk to Chanyeol now freely and share his worries with the latter. Tutal, ayaw na rin naman patagalin ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


For him, may point si Kyungsoo when he told him na sana ay wag na patagalin ni Baekhyun ang nangyayaring space sakanila. It's better to settle things earlier. Kaya napagpasyahan ni B na kausapin si Chanyeol after the event. He wants to end this cool off keme na sinimulan niya. 

  
  


Baekhyun wore his formal attire na binili nila ni Chanyeol before. He was feeling very underdressed dahil sa mga guests na nakikita at nakaka sa lubog niya pero dinedma nalang niya. Sinabihan siya ni Kyungsoo kanina na be confident dahil nasakanya raw ang korona. 

  
  


Dahil siya ang boyfriend ni Chanyeol.

  
  


"Baekhyun?" napintig ang tenga ni B s isang pamilyar na boses na tumawag sakanya. "Baekhyun!" sigaw nito nang makumpirma niya na si Baekhyun nga ang nakita niya. 

  
  


"Sehun!" bati ni B nang makalapit ito sakanya. "Omygosh, kailan ka pa umuwi?" nakangiting tanong ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

  
  


Ang isa sa mga best friend ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Kanina lang, kasama ko sila Yixing at Junmyeon." saad nito. 

  
  


"Talaga? Can I sit with you guys?" nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. Ang totoo niyan alam niya na ang designated table sakanya ay yung sa table ng family ni Chanyeol since he's part naman raw ng family but Baekhyun opts to sit with his friends. 

  
  


Ayaw niyang makarinig ng kung anong panlalait mula sa parents ni Yeol, especially from Chanyeol's mom. 

  
  


"Hindi ka ba uupo kasama ang parents ni Chanyeol?" kunot-noong tanong ni Sehun.

  
  


"Ah, I'm sure they will understand naman." palusot ni Baekhyun. "I want to catch up with you guys. Ang tagal ko kayong hindi nakita eh." 

  
  


Ayaw niya talagang umupo with Chanyeol’s parents kaya buti nalang andito yung mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol na naging kaibigan niya rin. He’s thankful that he has someone he’s not afraid to show his emotions tonight. Ayaw niyang magpanggap. Ayaw niyang makipag-plastikan.

  
  


Ngumiti naman si Sehun sakanya bago siya inaya sa table nila. Unang natanaw ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon na kumakain ng cheesecake habang si Yixing naman nasa tabi nito habang nagseselpon. Baekhyun was about to call out to them nang biglang lumingon si Junmyeon na para ‘bang naramdaman niya ang presensya ni Sehun at Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Sehun ang tagal mo naman— Baekhyun, omygosh!” sabi ni Junmyeon bago napatayo sa pwesto niya at lumapit kay B para yakapin ito. “Hala it’s good to see you! Akala ko hindi ka pupunta eh!” Junmyeon said.

  
  


Natawa naman si B. “Pwede ba yun? I can’t miss this event. Once in a lifetime lang toh for Chanyeol. I need to be here to support him.”

  
  


Junmyeon smiled genuinely nang marinig niya ang pangalan ng kaibigan niya mula sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Isa si Jun sa mga naka-witness ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa at sobrang masaya siya na up until now, kahit sobrang dami nilang pinagdaanan, ay nanatili pa rin silang magkasintahan. 

  
  


He genuinely hopes that what Chanyeol and Baekhyun has will last forever. 

  
  


"I can see na you're still madly in love with Chanyeol ah." asar ni Yixing na itinatago na ang phone niya para kumustahin si B. 

  
  


"Yixing!" nakangiting bati ni Baekhyun. Lumapit siya rito para yumakap. "I missed you." sabi ni B nang mayakap niya ito. 

  
  


"I missed you too." saad ni Yixing. Humiwalay siya kay Baekhyun para tingnan ito sa mata. "We all did, buti nalang Chanyeol was always there to update us about you." 

  
  


Baekhyun blushed sa sinabi ni Yixing. Kinikilig siya knowing na kinukwento parin siya ni Chanyeol sa mga best friends niya. 

  
  


"Sana naman hindi niya ako sinisiraan ano?" pabirong sabi ni B. 

  
  


"Si Chanyeol? Sisiraan ka? Psh." sabat ni Sehun with hand gestures pa. "Sobrang whipped kaya sayo nun. Kulang na nga lang wag na niya kaming palapitin sayo kase baka daw mahawaan ka namin ng pagiging bad influence." 

  
  


Sabay na natawa si Junmyeon at Baekhyun dahil totoo yun. When they were in high school, madalas magsama-sama ang circle of friends ni B at ni Chanyeol, at madalas nakadikit si Yeol kay Baekhyun na akala mo kambal tuko sila. 

  
  


Eto pa yung mga panahon na _'friends'_ lang daw si Baekhyun at Chanyeol pero daig pa ang nagliligawan na si Kyungsoo at Jongin kung umasta.

  
  


"I remember him snatching Baekhyun sa partner niya noong prom. Nakakatawa si Chanyeol non, parang sasabog." natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon. 

  
  


Baekhyun snorts. Naalala niya yon, prom night nung 4th year high school sila. Syiempre mandatory na babae ang ka-partner. Last dance kasi ni Baekhyun yung partner niya sa cotillion. Bukod sa close sila nung partner niya kahit papaano ay wala rin last dance si B non ganun din naman si girl. 

  
  


Kaya naman they settled for eacth other nalang to save theirselves sa mga super cheesy na _promposals_. 

  
  


Naaalala pa ni Baekhyun na yung song na tumutugtog noon ay _It Might Be You_ . Tahimik na sumasayaw si B at ang partner niyang si Sooyoung habang nagkukwentuhan. May sinabi 'pang joke si Baekhyun nun. They were both laughing at nung sumakto na sa lyrics yung song na _something's telling me it might be you,_ plano ni Baekhyun na i-twirl ang partner niya. 

  
  


Kaso iba ang nangyari, siya ang na-twirl. He remembers spinning for a second bago lumapad ang mga palad niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Matagal silang nagtitigan nun. Humiyaw pa nga ang kaibigan niyang si Jongin habang si Kyungsoo ay natatawa nalang. 

  
  


Their teachers saw how Chanyeol stole Baekhyun kay Sooyoung. Sobrang epic kasi from that moment, the music stopped at biglang napunta ang spotlight sakanila. Namula ng sobra ang malaking tenga ni Chanyeol at si Baekhyun namumula sa sobrang hiya. 

  
  


Everyone was expecting something from them. Kilala sila sa school nila so its not a secret kung paano umakto ang dalawang magkaibigan sa isa't-isa. 

  
  


Baekhyun remembers asking Chanyeol kung anong meron and he also remembers pulling Chanyeol outside para makahinga. 

  
  


Sobrang epic ng moment na yon. Hindi nila makalimutan and _what happened after that was the best moment of Baekhyun's life._

  
  


"You never told us what happened nga lang kung anong nangyari after 'mong hilahin si Chanyeol papunta sa garden." pang-aasar ni Sehun. 

  
  


"Basta ang alam nalang namin may nagbago nung araw na yun." dagdag ni Junmyeon. 

  
  


"Tapos isang araw, nagulat nalang kami. Kayo na." nakangiting saad naman ni Yixing. "Sobrang tagal niyo rin naglokohan ni Chanyeol sa kung anong nararamdaman niyo and I'm glad na you're both staying strong as ever."

  
  


Lumapit si Junmyeon kay Baekhyun para hawakan ang kamay nito. 

  
  


"I hope whatever happens, you both stay together. Kung magkaroon man ng problema, I hope you both fix it agad. Don't prolong it, Baekhyun." Junmyeon said while sporting a motherly smile. 

  
  


Gustong maluha ni Baekhyun kasi from that moment he realized something. 

  
  


He should have talked to Chanyeol sooner. Dapat hindi na siya nanghingi ng space. 

  
  


"Thank you." yan lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun pero yumakap siya kay Junmyeon.

  
  


Feeling ni B may alam sila or siguro si Junmyeon kung anong nangyayare sakanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol ngayon but siguro they just chose to be subtle about it kasi hindi naman nila ito matter.

  
  


Its Chanyeol and Baekyun's matter after all, kahit pa na they are his friends, hindi dapat makiealam sa magka-relasyon. They know how to respect the couple's feelings, actions and decisions. Matatanda naman na sila, they probably know what's the right thing to do. 

  
  


"Enough with the drama." umiirap na saad ni Sehun. "Umupo muna tayo, the event will start in a few minutes. Nasaan pala sila Kyungsoo?" tanong ni Sehun. 

  
  


"Ah, they got hold up sa work." Baek said while taking a seat sa gitna ni Junmyeon at Sehun while Yixing sat sa tabi ni Jun. "Pero susunod raw sila mamaya." Baekhyun assures. 

  
  


Ayun ang sabi sakanya ni Kyungsoo. Plus, pinauna na siya ng best friend niya at sabi nitong siya nalang ang magcocover for Baekhyun. Nung una ayaw pa ni B kaso wala naman siyang laban kay Kyungsoo. Thrineaten siya na itatapon daw niya yung bagong mouse na binili ni Baekhyun kaya eto siya ngayon. 

  
  


Nauna na sa event, buti nalang talaga andito sila Sehun. 

  
  


"Eh si Jongdae at Kuya Minseok, pupunta ba sila?" curious na tanong ni Xing. 

  
  


"Ah, hindi eh." sagot ni Baekhyun. "Nasa honeymoon stage pa rin sila. Alam mo naman, newlyweds."

  
  


"Sana all naman." saad ni Sehun. "I never thought Jongdae would end up sa kuya mo. Kasi diba naalala niyo, grabe magbangayan yan noon nung high school tayo."

  
  


"Oo!" all smiles na sabi ni Baekhyun habang inaalala yung moments ng Kuya niya sa best friend nila ni Kyungsoo na si Jongdae. "I remember nung hindi pa alam ni Jd na kuya ko si Kuya Min, pumunta siya sa bahay namin, sobrang badtrip siya non." 

  
  


"Ito ba yung kinuwento niya sa atin na nakipag-agawan siya ng siomai rice kay Kuya Min sa canteen?" natatawang tanong ni Jun. 

  
  


"Oo tama, yun yon!" Baekhyun said. "Grabe pa siya mag rant sakin non nung nasa sala kami tapos biglang pumasok si Kuya Min sa bahay. Sobrang gulat na gulat ang itsura ni Jongdae parang matatae na ewan. Ang funny!" dagdag ni B.

  
  


Naalala niya yung parang namimilipit sa kung ano si Jongdae after malaman na kapatid niya si Minseok. Biruin mo nga naman ngayon. Dati kulang nalang magpatayan yung dalawa ngayon kinasal na sila at nasa honeymoon stage pa. 

  
  


“Meron naman kasi talagang kung anong tension sa kanila noon.” Yixing said. “Hindi na nga ako nagulat nung nakatanggap ako ng invitation mula kay Min.”

  
  


May sasabihin pa sana si Baekhyun kaso biglang sumabat si Sehun. 

  
  


“Ikaw ba, Baek. Kailan niyo balak ni Chanyeol magpakasal?” that made him froze in his seat.

  
  


Kasal? It never crossed their minds. Sure they joke about getting married pero never nila in-open yung talk about settling down for good. They have long term plans pero hindi proposing and getting married? Hindi pa ulit nila napag-usapan. 

  
  


“Good evening everyone.” sabi ng isang boses sa microphone. Hindi na nasagot ni B ang tanong ni Sehun dahil ang attention nila ay nag shift na host na nasa mini stage na ngayon. The event is finally starting. “I think everyone knows naman siguro kung bakit tayo andito diba?” the host said which earned a lot of yes and smiles from the guests. “That’s right tonight is the turnover for the position of the CEO. For the past months or year there has been this talk about the present CEO of Park Enterprises stepping down at ito na nga yun.”

  
  


“Ang tagal din hinintay ni Chanyeol ang moment na toh.” bulong ni Baekhyun. “Palagi niyang sinasabi sakin na he’s excited to lead his family’s company.” tumingin si Junmyeon, Yixing at Sehun sakanya. Hindi sila nagsalita. Just listening to Baekhyun’s words at sa CEO. “He once told me na natatakot raw siya. What if hindi pa raw siyang ready and I told him that he’s more than ready naman.” 

  
  


“He’s doing great actually.” saad naman ni Junmyeon habang nakatingin sa host. “His father trusts him very much at magaling si Chanyeol sa trabaho niya. He can be whatever he wants nga eh.”

  
  


“Tama ka.” Baekhyun silently agrees. “ _He can be with someone whoever he wants to be with din._ ” bulong ni B na hindi narinig ng mga kaibigan nila. 

  
  


Minsan talaga naiisip ni Baekhyun kung gaano kalayo ang agwat nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman talaga dapat niya iniisip yon pero he can’t help it. For the past few months naramdaman niya talaga na sobrang layo niya kay Chanyeol. Para ‘bang may gap na hindi niya maintindihan. 

  
  


“I’m glad that Chanyeol knows his priorities tho.” usal ni Yixing. “Hindi biro ang maging isang anak ng Park but I’m glad he can manage.”

  
  


Baekhyun agrees. Paminsan kahit sobrang confident ni Chanyeol ramdam ni B ang pressure sa buhay nito. From the company, sa board, sa mga tao and even sa parents niya and Baekhyun’s sure na pressured din si Chanyeol when it comes to their relationship since _hindi naman siya gusto ng mommy nito_ para kay Chan. 

  
  


Baekhyun was broken into his train of thoughts ‘nang i-announce na ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Let us all welcome the new CEO of Park Enterprises, Mr. Chanyeol Park!” sari-saring reactions ang bumulusok sa venue. Loud cheers and claps were offered to Chanyeol na ngayon ay umaakyat na papunta ng stage and Baekhyun just sat in his seat quietly admiring the man he loves.

  
  


_Ang gwapo walang kupas._

  
  


Chanyeol was wearing a three piece suit. His hear was styled into a comma. Ito yung first time na nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol after their talk sa parking lot ng restaurant kung saan sila dapat kakain nila Kyungsoo.

  
  


Compared dun sa nakita niya sa TV nung isang araw, Chanyeol’s disposition tonight was very warm, light and powerful. Mukhang nakapagpahinga naman si Chanyeol after ng pagsesermon ni B over the phone and he’s glad. 

  
  


“Uhm, wala akong masabi.” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol sa mic after taking over the host’s previous position. “Everyone knows that this moment is inevitable but I still want to thank everyone for trusting me. Without you and of course my family’s support, I wouldn’t even be here at all kaya salamat.” 

  
  


Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Diretso sa mga mata nitong kumikinang under the bright spotlight ng event’s room. Medyo malayo sila sa pwesto ni Chan pero nagulat siya ‘nang tumama ang mga mata nito sakanya.

  
  


Mas lalong lumaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol nang makita niya si Baekhyun kasama ang mga kaibigan niya. Para ‘bang nabunutan siya ng tinik.

  
  


“Honestly, I have a lot of doubts. What if hindi pala ako ready?” Chanyeol said habang nakatingin parin kay Baekhyun, sa pwesto nila B. “What if my father was wrong about me? What if I disappoint all of you dahil hindi ko na-meet ang expectations sakin? Of course hindi yon maiiwasan kaya naman I am thankful for everyone who always believed in me.” 

  
  


Chanyeol said _everyone_ pero nakatingin lamang siya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“I couldn’t have done it without _you_.” Chanyeol adds, emphasizing the word ‘you’. This time alam ni Baekhyun na para sakanya lang yun. “Thank you. Thank you so much for always believing in me. I promise you that I will never disappoint you.” that was his last words bago mag-bow sa maraming tao and Baekhyun was getting emotional. 

  
  


Hindi man sinabi ni Chanyeol directly ang name niya pero alam niyang para sakanya yung huling sinabi nito. Mahina talaga si Baekhyun pagdating sa mga ganyan. Alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siyang kuhang-kuha ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Are you okay, Baekhyun?” tanong ni Junmyeon na may pag-aalala sa kanyang boses nang mapansin ang mga mata ni B.

  
  


“Cr lang ako.” ang tanging sagot ni B. Nginitian niya ang mga kaibigan nila bago tumayo patungo sa cr. Malikot ang mga mata niya habang naglalakad papunta sa direksyon ng cr. Napansin niya rin na dinudumog si Chanyeol ng mga tao para i-congratulate siya.

  
  


Paliko na sana si B sa hallway sa direksyon ng cr nang biglang may humawak sa braso niyo. Paglingon niya nakita niya ang ayaw niyang makasalamuha ngayong gabi kaso alam din niya sa sarili niya na hinding-hindi niya matatakasan ito. 

  
  


“Mrs. Park.” magalang na pag-bati ni Baekhyun. “Good evening po.” B adds. Binitawan siya ni Mrs. Park.

  
  


“Akala ko hindi ka pupunta.” sabi nito. “You didn’t sit with us, so I thought you wouldn’t be here kaso I had a hunch nang tingnan ka ni Chanyeol mula sa stage.” dagdag nito. 

  
  


“I wouldn’t miss this event. I’m sorry hindi po ako umupo sa table niyo, I wanted to catch up with our friends po kasi.” Baekhyun explained. Magalang pa rin ang tono niya kahit alam niyang hindi deserve ni Mrs. Park ang respeto niya dahil hindi naman siya nirerespeto nito simula pa noong unang araw na ipinakilala siya ni Chanyeol bilang nobyo nito. 

  
  


“I don’t like you sitting with us either, buti nalang umiwas ka.” mataray na sabi nito. “Sabi ko naman sayo, I am never going to accept you as a part of our family, Baekhyun.” 

  
  


Baekhyun sighed internally. Ito na naman sila sa usapin na pinaka-ayaw ni B.

  
  


“Alam ko po.” yan lang ang tanging sagot ni Baekhyun. “Alam ko ‘pong ayaw niyo sakin.”

  
  


“Napag-isipan mo na ba ang mga sinabi ko sayo?” biglang tanong ni Mrs. Park and Baekhyun froze.

  
  


“Hindi ko po iiwan si Chanyeol.” Baekhyun firmly said. “Katulad ng sinabi ko po sainyo last time. Mahal ko si Chanyeol at mahal niya ako. Hinding hindi ko po siya iiwan.” 

  
  


Pinagtaasan siya ng kilay ni Mrs. Park. Hindi ito naikuwento ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pero his mom once went sa bahay nila looking for Chanyeol unfortunately si Baekhyun ang nadatnan nito. It was around that time na nagsisimulang mapansin ni Baekhyun ang pagkakaroon ng gap between him and Chanyeol’s routines. As usual dapat palilipasin lang ni B yon pero he got so much of what he expected. 

  
  


Binigyan siya ni Mrs. Park ng isang lecture at mga salitang ayaw marinig ni B kahit kailan. She called her names na matagal ng tinitiis ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn’t know any of these. He never told him. Ayaw niya kasing sirain ang relasyon ni Mrs. Park at ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Sobrang ibang tao kasi si Mrs. Park kapag kaharap nito si Chan. Sa tuwing magkikita silang dalawa na kasama si B, iba ang trato nito sakanya. Para ‘bang tanggap siya nito pero once na tumalikod na si Chanyeol, kulang nalang isuka na niya si Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Like what I told you last time.” Mrs. Park paused. “Hindi bakla ang anak ko.” pagalit na bulong nito. “Now that he’s the CEO we cannot risk his reputation Baekhyun. Alam mo yan." she adds. 

Naaalala ni Baekhyun kung paano siya binigyan ng choice ng nanay ni Chanyeol na hiwalayan siya bago maganap ang turnover pero Baekhyun never even considered any of it. Mahal niya si Chanyeol. Sa dinami-rami ng pinagdaanan nila, ngayon pa ba siya susuko?

"Chanyeol can keep me a secret and I will not care." saad ni Baekhyun while looking straight into his lover's mother's eyes. "Kahit pa na itago niya ako sa lahat kung kapalit naman po nun ay makasama ko siya okay lang." 

Natawa naman si Mrs. Park sa sinabi ni B. This is what he hates. Mrs. Park always took him as a joke. Pero seryoso si Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi niya.

"Sa tingin mo magiging masaya ang anak ko sa ganun?" she asked which made Baekhyun flinch dahil nakakatakot ang boses nito. "You ruined my son, Baekhyun. At patuloy mo siyang sinisira."

"Wala po akong sinisira. I can never do that to Chanyeol." matalim sa sagot ni Baekhyun. He loves Chanyeol too much to ruin him. Ano 'bang sinasabi ni Mrs. Park."

"Oh please." she then laughed sarcastically bago nagpatuloy. "Sabihin na nating handa kayong itago kung ano man ang meron sainyo pero do you think he will be happy about that? Kilala ko ang anak ko, Baekhyun. He will never keep the person he loves a secret. Pero sa tingin mo ba once na he tells everyone about you will be nice?"

Baekhyun was about to retaliate pero she didn't give him a chance para makapagsalita. "Hindi, Baekhyun. Your relationship with my son being announced to the public will be his downfall Baekhyun.”

  
  


Hindi makapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil kalahati ng utak niya sinasabing tama si Mrs. Park. Sa panahon ngayon, marami pa rin ang tutol sa same sex relationships kaya nga very private ang relasyon ni B at Chanyeol and they also like to keep it that way. Close friends and family lang ang nakakaalam ng kung ano ang meron sila at kung ano talaga ang preference ni Chanyeol. 

Sometimes at interviews, Chanyeol would often hint everyone that he’s not interested to be in a relationship with girls but never confirms kung may balak ba siyang makipag-date. Palagi niya lang silang sinasagot na he’s very happy with what he has today.

Sa sandaling pananahimik ni Baekhyun tumabi sakanya si Mrs. Park at kumawit sa braso nito. She smiled at the guests who passed by them, acting like she was very close kay Baekhyun kahit naman alam nating hindi.

“Look at my son, Baekhyun.” sabi ni Mrs. Park, naramdaman niyang humawak ang matanda sa mukha niya para i-direct ang vision niya sa pwesto ni Chanyeol. She successfully manages to let Baekhyun see kung nasaan ang kasintahan niya ngayon. Chanyeol was happily chatting with the guests na hindi pamilyar kay Baekhyun. “Do you think he deserves someone like you?” 

“He doesn’t, Baekhyun. He deserves someone whose much better than you.” she adds. “Yung hindi siya ipapahiya sa maraming tao. Preferably a girl and not a man like you.”

“Why do you care so much about Chanyeol loving a man? Hindi pa ba sapat na masaya ang anak niyo?” naiinis na saad ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin parin sa pwesto ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang umiyak pero hinding-hindi niya yun gagawin sa harap ng nanay ni Yeol. 

“Simple lang naman Baekhyun. Same sex relationships are not very well accepted by the society. Plus, hindi bakla ang anak ko and I know it. You just came into the picture and ruined him. Kadiri ka, you influenced my son, Baekhyun.” that was the final blow. Kaya niyang tanggapin ang kahit ano man na insulto tungkol sakanya pagdating sa itsura niya, sa kakayahan niya at sa estado ng buhay niya, pero hindi niya yata kaya yung insultuhin siya base sa sexuality niya. Hindi niya deserve yon. _Hindi deserve yon ng kahit sino man ._

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkakakapit ni Mrs. Park sa braso niya.

“Mawalang galang na ho, tao rin po kami. May karapatan kaming mag mahal kung sino man ang gusto namin. Just because we’re both men doesn’t mean na hindi na kami pwedeng magmahalan. Kayo ang nakakadiri dahil hanggang ngayon hindi niyo pa rin tanggap si Chanyeol.”

Hindi na niya inintay pa na sumagot si Mrs. Park dahil nag bow nalang siya rito baka i-excuse ang sarili niya para pumunta sa cr. He can’t take it anymore. Gusto niyang sumabog and that’s what he did. Pagkapasok palang siya sa cr dumeretso kaagad siya sa pinakadulong cubicle at umiyak. 

Nilabas niya lahat ng frustrations and emotions na naramdaman niya nung kausap niya si Mrs. Park. Galit siya, galit na galit ng sabihan siyang _nakakadiri siya_. Hindi niya deserve yon. No one deserves that.

Bumalik lahat ng worries and insecurities ni Baekhyun sa relationship nila ni Chanyeol. Akala ni B kaya na niya, akala niya kaya nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol pero napapaisip na naman siya sa punto ni Mrs. Park na sinisira at sisirain niya si Chanyeol dahil lang sa nagmamahalan silang dalawa. 

Araw-araw naman naiisip ni Baekhyun na once na maging CEO si Chanyeol mas mahihirapan silang itago ang kung ano ang meron silang dalawa, sure it would be nice to announce to everyone and break the stigma in the society pero iniisip pa rin ni Baekhyun na you can't please everyone. Na kahit pa tanggap na sila ng maraming tao, marami pa rin talagang tututol and that’s the reality. The immense hate na makukuha ni Chanyeol if their relationship gets out to the public now that he’s a CEO would cause such great damage. 

Napahilamos nalang si Baekhyun sa sarili niya palad. Naramdaman niya ang sunod-sunod na pagtulo ng luha niya mula sa mga mata niya. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya. Mahal niya si Chanyeol pero tama pa ba na ituloy kung ano ang meron sila?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Matagal din bago napagpasyahan ni B na bumalik sa table nila. He calmed himself sa loob ng cr at sinubukan rin niya pawalain ang pamumugto ng mga mata niya. Baekhyun was thanking silently nalang na madilim sa loob ng venue dahil kahit papaano maitatago niya na umiyak siya. 

Once he made sure na ayos na siya, na kaya na niya, lumabas na siya ng cr. He was fixing the sleeves ng damit niya nang may marinig siyang pamilyar na boses sa hallway. He saw Chanyeol not too far from him, tatawagin niya sana ito pero mukhang may kausap ito. Baka one of the investors sa company nila.

_Babae._

Baekhyun was about to go on his own sana at mamaya nalang niya babatiin si Chanyeol since kailangan rin naman nila mag-usap. Paalis na sana si Baekhyun nang mapahinto siya sa kung ano ang lumabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol. 

“That was one time, Jinah.” galit ng tono sa boses nito. “You kissed me and I told you that I am already in a relationship. Bakit ba ang kulit mo?” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa mga narinig niya. 

_Chanyeol kissed another woman?_

“Alam ko, pero I like you so much, Chanyeol.” sabi ng babae and at that moment, gustong gusto ni Baekhyun na sumugod at sabunutan ito but he knows better than anyone else na hindi siya pwedeng mag eskandalo dito. “Please, I can treat you better than your lover.” saad pa nito bago lumapit kay Chanyeol ay ikawit ang braso nito around his neck.

Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun nang hindi man lang nito itinulak ni Chanyeol. _Anong nangyayari_?

“Hindi pwede. I love my partner, Jinah.” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“I don’t care.” sagot pabalik ni Jinah. “We’re getting married soon and you need to get rid of him now.” 

Baekhyun didn’t mean to make a sound but he did dahil sa sobrang gulat. Nahulog niya yung phone niya na ilalabas niya sana dahil naramdaman niya itong nag-vibrate. Sabay na napatingin si Jinah at si Chanyeol sa direksyon ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol nang makita niya si Baek habang si Jinah ay nanatiling clueless dahil hindi naman niya alam na si B ang kasintahan ni Yeol. 

“Baekhyun?” nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun. 

“Who’s that?” tanong ni Jinah. Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol dahil iniwan na nito ang babae para sundan si Baekhyun na hindi man lang siya pinansin at dire-diretsong naglakad palabas sa hallway ng direksyon ng comfort room.

Baekhyun was clutching his phone very hard sa palad niya full of questions. 

_What was that? Ikakasal? Sinong ikakasal? Ang boyfriend niya? Si Chanyeol? Anong nangyayari?_

Ayan lang ang nasa utak ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sana palabas ng venue. Hindi siya makahinga, pakiramdam niya may sumasakal sakanya. Kailangan niyang lumabas, dire-diretso lang siyang naglakad papunta sa garden ng venue. Kailangan niya ng sariwang hangin, ng open space, yung walang tao dahil kailangan niyang—

“Baekhyun, stop!” sigaw ni Chanyeol sabay hawak sa wrist niya para mapigilan siyang maglakad. Mabilis na binawi ni Baekhyun ang kamay pulsuhan niya kaya nagulat si Chanyeol.

“Wag mo akong hawakan.” nanginginig ang boses ni Baekhyun nang sabihin niya ang mga linyang yon. Hindi niya napansin na umiiyak na naman pala siya. Pero napansin ni Chanyeol yun. 

“Baby, let me explain please.” sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Ikakasal ka na?” yan ang lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun while recalling kung anong yung narinig niya kanina. He did not expect this. Sobrang daming nangyayari ngayong gabi. Sobrang daming emosyon na ang nailabas ni Baekhyun.

_Hindi na niya alam ang dapat maramdaman._

“No baby. Hindi.” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. 

“Sino si Jinah?” 

“Mom introduced her to me pero—”

“So ikakasal ka na nga?”

“Hindi, Baekhyun.” sinubukan ni Chanyeol na lumapit pero umiwas si Baekhyun at lumayo. “Please baby, hear me out. No one’s getting married. Hindi ako ikakasal. Ayokong ikasal kung hindi naman ikaw ang mapapakasalan ko.”

Gustong kiligin ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya magawa. 

“Then why did you kiss her?” ibang tanong naman ang sinabi ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol was taken aback.

“Hindi ko siya hinalikan.”

“But she kissed you.”

"Yes, pero—"

“And you let it happen.”

“Baekhyun—”

“Kailan?” pagputol ni Baek kay Chanyeol pero hindi ito sumagot kaya naman lumapit siya rito at hinila ang suit nito papalapit sakanya. Naiinis siya, nagagalit? Hindi niya alam. “Sagutin mo ko, Chanyeol! When did she kiss you?!”

Napayuko si Chanyeol dahil alam niyang galit si Baekhyun. Dito siya mahina, kapag galit na si Baekhyun sakanya. 

“Nung gabing nag-away tayo because I didn’t call nor text all day tapos umuwi ako ng lasing.” naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagbitiw ni Baekhyun sa damit niya, na para ‘bang nawalan ng lakas. 

Noong araw na yon Baekhyun was very stressed sa lahat ng bagay. Nag-aalala siya ng sobra kay Chanyeol tapos malalaman niya toh?

What the fuck is really happening to them?

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun na nakatingin sa dibdib ni Chanyeol habang pinapabayaan na tumulo ang mga luha niya. Sinubukan siyang yakapin ni Chanyeol pero tinabig niya ang mga kamay nito. 

_Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya._

“Si Jinah…” panimula ni Chanyeol kahit hindi na nagtatanong si Baekhyun. “Anak siya ng mga Im, one of the investors sa company at ang may ari ng Im Industries. She likes me pero hindi ko siya gusto.” patuloy lang na humihkbi si Baekhyun ayaw niyang makinig pero hindi naman siya makagalaw sa pwesto niya. “Mom introduced us to each other. Nagulat ako nung sinabi ni mommy na they were trying to wed Jinah to me for the good of the company but I said no. Ayoko, Baekhyun. Ayokong ikasal sa taong hindi ko mahal.”

Mas lalong napayuko si Baekhyun nang marinig niyang si Mrs. Park ang may pakana. She’s really trying to tear Chanyeol and Baekhyun apart.

“I’m not getting married, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol assures. “Hindi ako papayag magpakasal kung hindi ikaw ang papakasalan ko.” 

Baekhyun wanted to hear that. Sobrang thankful siya na narinig niya yon from Chanyeol pero at this point sobrang lalim na ni Baekhyun. Hindi na siya makaahon sa mga insecurities niya. 

Yung mga sinabi ni Mrs. Park sakanya kanina was all getting to him. Kilala ni Baekhyun ang pamilya ng mga Im. Kasing powerful nito ang mga Parks. Chanyeol and Jinah getting married sounds like a good plan. 

Bukod sa maganda ito for both companies, Chanyeol would not also suffer from having a gay partner. 

Lalong humagulgol si Baekhyun, this time nung niyakap siya ni Chanyeol hindi na niya ito itinulak but instead, he pulled the man he loves closer. Ang sakit sakit. 

Sobrang sakit para kay Baekhyun na ma-realize na hindi na niya pwedeng ipilit pa kung ano ang namamagitan sakanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Ano ‘bang laban niya? _Wala_. Tama si Mrs. Park. Chanyeol deserves so much better. If ever his relationship with Chanyeo gets out to the public, it would definitely tarnish the Park’s reputation at lalo na si Chanyeol.

But if his lover was Jinah, Chanyeol wouldn’t suffer. 

“ _Chanyeol, ayoko na_.” bulong ni Baekhyun pero narinig ni Chanyeol loud and clear.

“Baekhyun, baby. Wag naman ganyan please?” bulong ni Chanyeol pabalik at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

“Huwag na natin pahirapan ang sarili natin, Chan..”

“Hindi. Ayoko.”

“I am bad for you. Hindi tayo pwede. Hanggang dito nalang siguro tayo. Your mom’s right, you deserve someone much better than me.”

“Ano ba, Baekhyun?! Huwag 'mong sabihin yan!” pagalit na sigaw ni Chanyeol. Pinilit nitong iharap si Baekhyun sakanya. “May sinabi na naman ba sayo si mommy? Tell me, Baekhyun!”

“Wala.” pagde-deny ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya kayang sirain ang image ni Mrs. Park sa harap mismo ni Chanyeol. “I just realized some things, Chanyeol. CEO ka na, bigger responsibilities are coming at magiging hadlang lang ako sayo—”

“Hindi, Baekhyun. Naging CEO lang ako pero ako pa rin si Chanyeol. Ang Chanyeol Park mo. Never ‘kang naging hadlang sakin Baekhyun, ano ‘bang sinasabi mo?”

“You don’t understand, Chanyeol!” pagalit sigaw ni Baekhyun. “The society will never accept us! If they knew about our relationship, masisira ka, masisira ang pamilya niyo. I can't let that happen, Chanyeol. I don’t want to ruin everything for you.” naiiyak na saad ni Baekhyun.

At this point hindi na niya napigilan humagulgol. Andaming naiisip ni Baekhyun an pwedeng mangyari. As long as he’s with Chanyeol, the risk of causing damage to him and his family is very high. Kahit pa na okay lang si Chanyeol na mangyari yon, ay kay Baekhyun hindi. Dahil buong buhay niya sisisihin ang sarili niya kapag nasira si Chanyeol ng dahil lang sakanya. 

“You’re not gonna ruin everything for me, Baekhyun please. Wag mo ‘kong iwan.” pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol. 

“Hindi pwede Chanyeol…” _kahit masakit kailangan niyang tanggapin. Para kay Chanyeol._

Kaya niyang isakripisyo lahat para lang sa kapakanan ni Chanyeol. 

“No, ayoko.” Chanyeol said firmly. “ _Hindi ko kayang mawala ka, Baekhyun._ ”

Parang dinudurog naman ang puso ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang mga salitang yon sa mula kay Chanyeol.

_Ako rin, hindi ko kaya._ Gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun but instead, hinila niya si Chanyeol papalapit sakanya. He cupped the latter’s face at tiningnan siya sa mata. 

“Mahal kita, Baekhyun.” sunod-sunod na rin ang pagtulog ng luha ni Chanyeol at sinubukan punasan ni B yon pero wala, kahit anong punas niya may lumalabas pa rin. “We can make this work, please. I don’t care about the damage, pwedeng magawan ng paraan yan, I can lose this damn job and this fucking title, but you, I can’t lose you Baekhyun. _Hindi ko kaya._ ”

Napapikit si Baekhyun. Ito yun. Ito yung ayaw niya. Ayaw niyang sakanya lang umiikot ang mundo ni Chanyeol. Hindi yun tama. 

“Chanyeol, wag ka namang unfair please.” garalgal na sabi ni Baekhyun. “If you leave everything behind for me, then what do you think that would make me feel?”

“Pero ayoko ng ganito, Baekhyun. Please.” pagmamakaawa muli ni Chanyeol. “We’ve been together for more than 10 years. We are together as a couple for seven and I am not letting you go anytime soon, Baek. Mahal na mahal kita. I can give you all the space that you want but not this. Ayokong ng _hiwalayan_.”

Hinaplos ni Baekhyun ang pisngi ni Chanyeol na para ‘bang yun na yung huling beses niyang gagawin yun. 

“Hindi ko rin kaya, Chanyeol.” hinila ni Baekhyun pababa ng kaunti ang mukha ni Chanyeol para magdikit ng kanilang mga noo. “Pero masyado ng malalim, Chanyeol. Hindi ko na alam kung paano umahon sa takot.”

“B—”

“Mahal din kita. Sobra. Hindi ko alam kung paano ako mabubuhay kung wala ka pero mahirap, Chanyeol. Ayokong gumising sa araw-araw na takot. Ayokong gumising sa umaga na parati ‘kong iisipin na hindi mo ko deserve, na baka isang araw makita ko nalang sira ka na, ang pamilya mo, dahil lang pinaglaban mo kung ano yung sa atin. Ayoko nun, Chanyeol. Ayokong mamuhay na sinisisi ang sarili ko sa pagkasira mo. Ayokong masaktan ka ng dahil sakin.”

“Baekhyun, kaya natin toh. I won’t let that happen, please. Just trust me.”

"Anong gagawin natin, Chanyeol?" nagmamakaawa ang boses ni Baekhyun habang hinihila si Chanyeol papalapit sakanya para yakapin ng mahigpit dahil ayaw niya rin bumitaw. Pakiramdam niya mawawala si Chanyeol sakanya. Ayaw niya rin makipaghiwalay pero hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya.

" _Seven days, Baekhyun._ " bulong nito. "Bigyan mo ako ng pitong araw, aayusin natin ang dapat ayusin, papatunayan ko ang dapat patunayan."

Humiwalay ng kaunti si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakayakap para tingnan sa mata si Chanyeol. He then cupped the latter's face at hinila ito pababa para mahalikan si Chanyeol sa noo.

"Seven days, Chanyeol." bigkas ni B habang nakapikit. " _Subukan natin muli sa loob ng pitong araw._ "

  
  



	4. ang mga puso'y huwag nating pahirapan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mahal kita Baekhyun, always remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, last na po ito hehehe.

_Day 1_

  
  


"Wag ka ng babalik sa bahay ko please lang." sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang best friend niyang mag-impake ng mga gamit niya. "Ang hirap na nga alagaan ni Jongin tapos dumagdag ka pa." 

  
  


Umirap naman si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. As usual, back to regular programming na naman silang dalawa. 

  
  


"I love you too." nakangising sabi ni B. "As if naman hindi ka nag-enjoy na andito ako. Ginawa mo kaya akong katulong mo." 

  
  


"Deserve mo yun, duh." saad ni Soo at lumapit kay B para tulungan siya mag-tupi. "Dapat pahirapan kita dahil freeloader ka sa bahay ko." 

  
  


"Tangina ka talaga." natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinapalo-palo ang kaibigan niya. 

  
  


"Ew don't touch me!" 

  
  


"Ang arte mo kala mo kung sinong maganda." 

  
  


"Talaga." 

  
  


Natawa nalang silang dalawa sa kagagahan nila. Baekhyun missed this, yung kulitan nila. Lalo na siguro kung andito si Jongdae. Talong talo na naman si Baekhyun kung ganun. 

  
  


"Soo, thank you." 

  
  


"Aba may bayad yun. Bibigyan kita ng resibo. Wala ng libre ngayon, Baekhyun." 

  
  


"Bwiset ka naman eh!" naka-pout na sabi ni Baekhyun gusto niyang kurutin si Kyungsoo. “Seryoso ako dito eh!”

  
  


"Ako rin naman seryoso, akala mo ba libre pag-stay mo dito? May bayad yun.”

  
  


“Tangina ka talaga alam mo yun? Sana sa kalsada nalang pala ako natulog.”

  
  


“Joke lang, pinapatawa lang kita." sabi agad ni Soo. "Ang lungkot mo kasi akala mo hindi ko napansin? You should be happy, Baekhyun." 

  
  


"Thank you." sobrang thankful si B kasi naging kaibigan niya si Kyungsoo. 

  
  


Ang bilis nitong makaramdam at alam nito kapag may mali kay Baekhyun. Ganun din si Jongdae. Sobrang hirap para kay B na itago ang mga nararamdaman niya kay Kyungsoo lalo na kapag kasama nito si Jongdae. Parang araw-araw ata napupulis si Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Proud ako sayo B.” Kyungsoo said at iniabot ang kamay ni Baekhyun. “I hope maayos niyo ni Chanyeol ang problema. Lalo ka na, I hope you redeem yourself. One week, B. Alam kong kaya mong maging matapang para sa sarili mo, para sainyo. Wag ‘mong sayangin ang chance na toh.”

  
  


Yumakap si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo kasi naiiyak na naman siya. Mahina talaga siya eh. Natatakot pa rin siya baka after one week hindi pa rin niya kaya. Paano kung pagkatapos ng isang linggo ma-realize nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol na wag nalang ituloy ang kung ano sakanila?

  
  


Nakakatakot. Hindi pala niya kakayanin. Iniisip palang niya, nanghihina na siya. 

  
  


“Thank you, Soo. Thank you for believing in me.” saad ni B while burying his face sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


“I’m so proud of you kasi hindi ka sumuko at binigyan mo ng pagkakataon na maayos niyo ni Chanyeol ang dapat ayusin. Sobrang proud ako sainyong dalawa kasi both of you are ready to try to save what you have. Seven years, Baekhyun. Hindi biro yun and I know that your relationship with Chanyeol is worth saving for.”

  
  


Baekhyun hugged his friend tighter. Yung mga encouraging words ni Kyungsoo nakapagpagaan sa nararamdaman niya ngayon. Buti nalang talaga mayroon siyang mga kaibigan na maaasahan.

  
  


“What are you plans ba with Chanyeol?” pahabol na tanong naman ni Soo after nila mag dramahan. 

  
  


“He filed a leave for a week to spend time with me, for us.” Baekhyun said. Tumayo naman siya para kunin yung mga toiletries niya sa banyo. “I don’t know kung paano niya napapayag ang family niya na payagan siyang mag leave though.”

  
  


“Chanyeol deserves it naman. One week is a small amount of time compared dun sa igugugol niyang oras para sa company now that he’s the CEO. Having a week of time for himself and for you wouldn’t hurt the company.” may point naman si Kyungsoo as always. 

  
  


Deserve ni Chanyeol ang magkaroon ng time to enjoy outside work. 

  
  


“Saan kayo pupunta for a week?” tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo at nagkibit-balikat naman si Baekhyun habang bitbit ang mga pang skin care niya. Umupo ulit siya sa sahig sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at sa harap ng maleta niya. 

  
  


“I don’t know. Sabi niya sakin last night its a surprise but we’re leaving today.”

  
  


“Susunduin ka niya?”

  
  


“Nope, dadaan muna ako sa bahay namin to get some more things.”

  
  


“Ihahatid ka na namin ni Jongin.” Kyungsoo offered. Tatanggi na sana si B pero naalala niya na wala pala siyang kotse. He hates driving din nga pala kaya madalas commute nalang siya unlike Kyungsoo. Ayaw nakikipagsiksikan sa maraming tao. 

  
  


Once na maayos na ni B lahat ng gamit niya tinulungan na siya ni Kyungsoo at ni Jongin na kakabalik lang from his morning exercise. Baekhyun texted Chanyeol na pauwi na siya in which na nireplayan siya ng boyfriend niya na mag-ingat and he’s waiting. Habang nasa byahe sila kulang nalang sipain ni Baekhyun palabas si Kyungsoo dahil sobrang daming bilin nito.

  
  


Kala mo hindi na babalik si Baekhyun at daig pa kamo ang mama niya. 

  
  


Hindi naman malayo yung apartment nila Soo sa tinutuluyan ni Chanyeol at B kaya nakarating naman sila agad. Kating-kati na talaga makawala si Baekhyun kasi ang ingay ingay talaga ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


“B ang mga binilin ko sayo ah.” paalala na naman ni Soo habang kinukuha nila ang mga gamit ni B sa compartment. Natawa nalang si Jongin sa boyfriend niya. “Jongin wag mo akong tawanan seryoso ako, alam kong tanga tong kaibigan natin kaya ganito ako!”

  
  


“By,” nakangiting saad ni Jongin. Hinila nito si Kyungsoo papalapit sakanya after mailabas lahat ng gamit ni Baekhyun. “Alam na ni Baekhyun kung anong tamang gawin. Kanina pa yan nakasimangot kasi kanina mo pa siya kinukulit.”

  
  


“Thank you, Jongin.” usal ni B habang bumebelat kay Kyungsoo. “Nakakarindi ka, daig mo pa si mama.”

  
  


Umirap naman si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. “Gusto ko lang maging maayos ang lahat para hindi ka na bumalik sa bahay namin.”

  
  


“Pakyu,” sagot ni B na ikinatawa ni Jongin. “Ang sabihin mo, mamimi-miss mo lang ako.”

  
  


“As if!” iling ni Soo at kunwari ‘pang nasusuka. “Ikaw mamimi-miss ko? Feeler!”

  
  


“Bwisit ka talaga! Umuwi ka na nga! Jongin nako ilayo mo sakin ang boyfriend mo bago ko pa masaktan yan, nanggigigil ako.” banta ni Baekhyun ng pabiro. 

  
  


Natawa nalang si Jongin sakanilang dalawa. Wala parin talagang nagbabago kay Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Minsan di mo alam kung magkaibigan ba sila o magkaaway eh. 

  
  


Nagsimula ‘nang magpaalam si Kyungsoo at Jongin kasabay naman non ang pagbungad ni Chanyeol mula sa likod niya. He felt the latter’s arms wrap around his waist from his back. 

  
  


“I missed you, baby.” ibinaon ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun at naramdaman naman ni B na inamoy siya nito.

  
  


“Chanyeol enebe!” irit ni Baekhyun kasi nakikiliti siya sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Hala ka ang lalandi.

  
  


“You smell very nice. I missed your scent.” bulong nito sa leeg pa rin niya. 

  
  


“I missed you too.” sagot ni B pabalik. “Pasok na tayo sa loob para makaalis na tayo?” 

  
  


Naramdaman niya ang pagtango ng ulo ni Chanyeol bago bumaba ang isang kamay nito sa kamay niya. Instant holding hands. Hindi naman na bumitaw si B dahil gusto rin naman niyang makipag-holding hands. Bakit ba. 

  
  


Ang tagal na nung huling beses sila mag-holding hands eh. Si Chanyeol ang humila ng maleta ni B. Nang makarating sila sa loob ng bahay sinalubong sila ni Manang Fe. 

  
  


“Hoonie!” 

  
  


“Manang!” agad na bumitaw si B sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol para mayakap si Manang. He heard Chanyeol snigger. “Na miss po kita!” saad ni B habang isinusubsob ang mukha niya sa balikat ni Manang. Feel na feel niya ang mainit na yakap nito. 

  
  


“Ako rin Hoonie, kumakain at natutulog ka ba ng maayos kela Kyungsoo?”

  
  


Baekhyun was the one who broke the hug para makaharap si Manang. Hinawakan niya ang dalawang kamay nito.

  
  


“Opo. Lagi naman po akong sinesermonan ni Kyungsoo kapag hindi ako sumunod eh.”

  
  


“Maganda yan. Buti at sumusunod ka, hindi tulad nitong si Tisoy.” sabay nguso kay Chanyeol na nakatayo lang malapit sakanila habang nakasimangot.

  
  


“Bakit ako na naman, Manang.” naka-pout na saad ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Hindi ka kasi nakikinig sakin. Sabi ko kailangan maayos ka at mas pogi pagbalik ni Hoonie dito.” usal ni Manang. “Hindi yan kumakain sa tamang oras Hoonie, pagsabihan mo nga.”

  
  


“Chanyeol.” banta ni B sabay tingin ng masama sa boyfriend niya. He kinda expected this naman. Matigas ang ulo ni Chanyeol. Madalas itong nakakalimot na kumain sa tamang oras kapag nagtratrabaho. “I told you already na makinig ka kay Manang ah.” saad ni B habang nakataas ang isang kilay.

  
  


Sumimangot lalo si Chanyeol at napangiti nalang si Manang. At this point kasi talo siya. Wala na nagkampihan na yung dalawa eh kaya naman gagamitin na niya ang card niya. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit kay Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Chanyeol, tigilan mo yan. Alam ko ‘yang gagawin mo.” saad ni B habang hindi pa rin naman pinipigilan si Chanyeol na makalapit sakanya. “Hindi mo ako madadaan sa pagpapa-cute mo, tsk.”

  
  


“B…” marahan na sabi ni Chanyeol bago tuluyang makalapit dito. Niyakap niya sa Baekhyun mula sa gilid and he rested his head sa balikat nito before looking at Baekhyun with his big puppy eyes. 

  
  


Agad na umiwas ng tingin si Baek. Shuta kasi mahina siya sa mga paganyan ni Chanyeol, help!

  
  


“Ano.” nagmamatigas na sabi ni B. He looked everywhere but Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Sorry na po.” natawa naman si Manang sa nawi-witness niyang pagpapa-cute. “Hindi na po mauulit.”

Umirap nalang si B. Anytime bibigay na siya. Napatingin siya kay Manang na tinanguan naman siya. 

  
  


“Sige na, Hoonie. Pagbigyan mo na si Tisoy.” usal naman ni Manang.

  
  


Umakto naman na parang nabigo si B. “Manang? Akala ko ba kampi tayo?”

  
  


Manang smiled. “Nako, Hoonie. Pareho lang tayong mahina kay Tisoy kapag nagpapakyut na.” 

  
  


“See!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “Kaya sige na, sorry na please? Hindi na po mauulit, hmm?” 

  
  


Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol bago ito kurutin sa tagiliran. Umaray naman si Chanyeol pero natawa rin. 

  
  


“Siguraduhin mo lang, Chanyeol.” sagot ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niya kasing nagpapalipas ng gutom si Yeol. Ayaw na ayaw niya rin na nagkakasakit ito kasi once na magkasakit si Chanyeol, hinang-hina ito. Parang lantang gulay. 

  
  


“Promise, hehe.” sabi ni Chanyeol bago nagnakaw ng halik sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. “Kunin ko lang yung gamit natin sa kwarto para makaalis na tayo.” 

  
  


“You already prepared my things?” gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango naman si Chanyeol bilang sagot.

  
  


Akala niya kasi siya na ang magpre-prepare ng gamit na dadalhin nila for the trip na hindi naman sinabi ni Chanyeol kung saan. 

  
  


“Yup, kunin ko lang so we can get going na. Wait for me here.” huling sabi nito bago nagmadaling pumunta sa kwarto nila. 

  
  


Pinanood lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na pumasok sa kwarto nila while thinking about his boyfriend’s behavior. Hindi kasi inaakala ni Baekhyun na gagawin ni Chanyeol yun for him or for them. Usually kasi when they go on trips. Si Baekhyun ang nag-aayos ng gamit nilang dalawa since hindi maaasahan si Chanyeol sa pag-iimpake.

  
  


Isang beses kasi nung nagplano sila na magbakasyon sa Hong Kong nagulat si Baekhyun sa kung anu-anong nilagay ni Chanyeol sa maleta nila na hindi naman nila kailangan. Kala mo hindi na sila uuwi nang makita niya yung laman eh. Kaya from then on, Baekhyun is the one who’s in charge pagdating sa pagpa-pack. 

  
  


That’s why nagulat siya ngayon na napre-prepare na ni Yeol ang mga dadalhin nila. 

  
  


“Hoonie saan kayo pupunta ni Tisoy?” Manang asked which broke Baekhyun from his reverie. 

  
  


“Uhh, hindi po nabanggit ni Chan eh.” he said. “Sabi niya surprise daw.”

  
  


“Mag-iingat kayo ha.” paalala ni Manang. “Alam ko kung ano nang nangyayari sainyong dalawa at sana sa pagbalik niyo rito, magkasama pa rin kayo.” 

  
  


Baekhyun smiled at yumakap kay Manang. Ayun din yung hiling niya na sana after their trip. Magkasama pa rin silang uuwi dito sa bahay nilang dalawa. Matagal din silang nagyakapan ni Manang bago dumating si Chanyeol with their things.

  
  


“Baek, tara na?” Chanyeol politely asked nang maabutan niya si Manang at Baekhyun na magkayap. “Manang nagseselos na po ako ha, ang dami niyo ng yakap kay Baek.” pabirong saad ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Ikaw talaga, Tisoy!” natatawang sambit ni Manang. “Osya, mag-iingat kayong dalawa ah. Ingatan mo si Hoonie.” paalala ni Manang. “Gusto ko dalawa kayong babalik rito ha.”

  
  


Napangiti nalang si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa isang malaking maleta na dalawa ni Chanyeol na may laman na gamit nilang dalawa. 

  
  


Si Chanyeol ang sumagot kay Manang.

  
  


“Opo, Manang. Makakaasa ka na sabay kaming babalik dito.” sabi ni Chanyeol which sent butterflies sa tyan ni Baekhyun. _Kinikilig siya_. 

  
  


They bid their farewell kay Manang na ihinatid sila hanggang sa kotse ni Chanyeol. Marami ‘pang ibinilin si Manang na tinandaan ni Baekhyun katulad ng mga meds ni Yeol na hindi niya alam na iniinom nito before. 

  
  


Pagkasakay na pagkasakay ni B sa shotgun seat ay tinanong niya kaagad si Chanyeol na inaayos ang seatbelt niya. 

  
  


“You’re taking meds for migraine?” nakakunot noo na tanong ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Ah, yes.” sagot agad ni Chanyeol at napahinto sa pag-aayos ng seatbelt. “Sorry I forgot to tell you about it.”

  
  


“Kailan pa?”

  
  


“Two weeks ago lang.” napatahimik nalang si Baekhyun. Two weeks ago ay yung mga panahong nag-aaway na silang dalawa over trivial things. Bigla naman nainis si Baekhyun sa sarili niya kasi bakit hindi niya alam na may ganitong nararamdaman si Chanyeol, at bakit hindi man lang niya napansin in the first place? 

  
  


Chanyeol reached out for his hand bago nagsalita. “Baekhyun? Its fine, I’m fine. Wag ka na sumimangot please?”

  
  


Napabuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Sorry. I’m sorry hindi ko alam.”

  
  


“Its okay, baby. Hindi ko rin nabanggit kasi we were so busy and of course… alam mo na.”

  
  


“Yes and I’m sorry for that. I should have constantly checked up on you.” frustrated na sabi ni Baek kasi pakiramdam niya wala siyang kwentang boyfriend.

Inilapit naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa labi niya para halikan ito. 

  
  


“B, its fine. Don’t be too hard on yourself please? Hmm?” Baekhyun sighed on his seat. Tama si Chanyeol. Plus, wala naman na siyang magagawa. Ang tanging magagawa nalang ni Baekhyun is to always remind Chanyeol about his meds now that he’s aware of his boyfriend’s condition.

  
  


“Basta sabihin mo sakin if you are feeling something na kakaiba. Please tell me, Chanyeol.”

  
  


“Yes, baby.” sagot ulit ni Chanyeol bago hinalikan muli ang kamay ni Baek. “I’ll tell you everything so don’t worry na ah?” 

  
  


Tumango si B while taking in Chanyeol’s reassuring smile. He really hopes his boyfriend is okay. Alam ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya na madalas overworked ni Chanyeol and now siguro itong migraine ang resulta non. Plus baka nasama pa sa cause nun ang yung fallout nilang dalawa. 

  
  


When Chanyeol started the car, tahimik lang sila. The silence was comfortable though, hindi siya awkward kind of silence pero Baekhyun wants to talk.

  
  


“Chanyeol where are we going?” he finally asked his lover. 

  
  


Hindi kasi nabanggit ni Chan kung saan sila pupunta for a week sabi lang nito sa text na its a surprise but Baekhyun is dying to know kung saan ba siya dadalhin ni Chan. 

  
  


“I wanted to surprise you pero I know how anxious you get about these kind of things.” Chanyeol said. “We’re going home, Baekhyun.”

  
  


Nanlaki ang mga mata ni B sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“H-home?” tanong ulit ni Baekhyun to make sure na hindi siya nagkakamali ng dinig.

  
  


“Yes, baby.” Chanyeol smiled. “Uuwi tayo sainyo, sa province kung saan tayo unang bumuo ng atin.”

Baekhyun didn’t even notice his tears falling from his eyes. Na-overwhelm siya. Sobrang tagal na niyang hindi nakakauwi sa family niya dahil nga busy siya. Madalas siyang nakaka-miss ng mahahalagang events dahil sa trabaho and schedules niya na hindi nagtutugma. Kaya madalas rin hanggang video call lang siya with his family. 

  
  


“Thank you, Chanyeol.” was all he could muster. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatulog si Baekhyun sa byahe. Hindi naman siya pinigilan ni Chanyeol. Since malayo ang hometown nilang dalawa, kumain sila sa kotse na rin nag drive thru nalang. After magkwentuhan and such habang kumakain, nakaramdam ng antok si Baekhyun kaya naman hindi niya namalayan na nakatulog na siya. 

  
  


Hindi nga niya alam na sobrang tagal pala niyang nasa dreamland kasi paggising niya, gabi na at nakahinto na ang kotse ni Chanyeol sa tapat ng bahay ng mga Byun. Baekhyun was panicking internally. Napatingin kaagad siya sa driver’s seat and he found Chanyeol na tahimik na nagpho-phone.

  
  


“You awake na baby?” tanong ni Chan nang mapansin na gising na si Baekhyun. “Don’t worry kakarating lang natin. I didn’t want to wake you kasi ang sarap ng tulog mo, so I just waited.”

  
  


“Are you tired?” mahinang tanong ni B. Malayo ang hometown nila so nakakapagod mag drive and Baekhyun suddenly felt guilty kasi naaalala niya kanina bago siya makatulog na he would switch with Chanyeol once na magising siya. Ang kaso naman nagising siya na andito na sila. 

  
  


Umiling si Chanyeol. “I’m okay. Did you sleep well?” nag gesture si Yeol na he wants a hug from Baekhyun kaya nama lumapit si B para yumakap. 

  
  


“Yes,” sagot ni B while taking in Chanyeol’s scent. “Thank you for letting me sleep. It was nice.” 

  
  


Baekhyun really had a good sleep. He remembers dreaming about Chanyeol and him. They were dancing under the moonlight daw. Slow dance. Sobrang saya nilang dalawa sa panaginip ni B, walang worries or anything.

  
  


“Gutom ka na ba? Hindi pa nila alam na andito tayo.” napapikit sandali si Baekhyun kasi he still felt tired.

  
  


Ngayon palang siguro nagsi-sink in sa utak at sa katawan niya na he’s on a break. Grabe ang pagiging workaholic nilang dalawa.

  
  


Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang bumbunan niya and he sighed happily. Humigpit pa lalo ang yakap niya kay Chan. Gusto niya yung ganito. Yung magaan lang ang pangyayari sa kanilang dalawa. Yung atmosphere, nakaka relax.

  
  


_Sana palaging ganito._

  
  


Baekhyun was about to fall asleep again nang biglang may kumatok sa window side ni Chanyeol jerking both of them from their position. Napatingin silang dalawa sa kumatok at napansin ni Baekhyun kung sino yun, kaya naman dali-dali siyang humiwalay kay Chanyeol para bumaba mula sa sasakyan.

  
  


Pagkatapak na pagkatapak ni Baekhyun sa lupa agad siyang sumigaw.

  
  


“Papa!” naiiyak na sigaw niya. “Papa namiss ko po kayo!” dagdag ni B at tumakbo papalapit sa papa niya para yumakap.

  
  


Open arms naman na tinanggap ni Papa Byun si Baekhyun sa bisig niya.

  
  


“Baekhyun, anak? Ikaw na ba talaga toh?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Papa Byun kay B. 

  
  


“Opo, ako po ito papa.” umiiyak na saad ni Baekhyun. Grabe sobrang miss na miss niya talaga ang pamilya niya. 

  
  


“Bakit hindi ka nagsabi na uuwi ka pala anak, sana man lang ay nakapaghanda nami ng mama mo.” pinunasan ni Papa Byun ang mga luha sa mukha ni Baekhyun. “Wag ‘kang umiyak nak, papanget ka lalo niyan.”

  
  


“Papa naman eh!” 

  
  


“Biro lang nak,” natatawang sabi ni Papa Byun at hinila muli si Baekhyun para yakapin. “Sinong kasama mo?”

  
  


“Si Chanyeol po, Papa.” sagot ni B tapos humiwalay sa yakap para hilahin ito papalapit kay Chanyeol na nakababa na pala sa sasakyan pinapanood lang sila nito kanina. Si Papa Byun ang lumapit kay Chanyeol para yakapin rin ito.

  
  


“Nak, namiss din kita salamat at iniuwi mo si Baekhyun dito.” saad ni Papa Byun kay Chanyeol.

  
  


“Ako rin Pa, namiss ko po kayo. Namiss po namin kayo ni Baek kaya naman naisipan namin na umuwi dito at bumisita.” nagblush naman si B nang marinig niya si Chanyeol na tawaging ‘Pa’ ang Papa niya. 

  
  


Matagal naman na na-settle ang tawag ni Chanyeol sa parents ni B pero kinikilig pa rin talaga sa tuwing tinatawag ni Chanyeol na Papa at Mama ang mga magulang niya.

  
  


“Naku mabuti yan, para na rin makapagpahinga kayo mula mga trabaho niyo. Hanggang kailan niyo balak mag-stay rito?”

  
  


“Isang linggo po sana Pa. May kailangan rin po kasi kaming ayusin ni Baekhyun.” magalang na sagot ni Chanyeol. Umiwas nalang si B ng tingin kay Chan at sa Papa niya dahil oo nga pala.

  
  


Isa rin sa mga dahilan kung bakit sila nandito ngayon ang para ayusin ang relasyon nila at ang mga sarili nila. 

  
  


“Nako matutuwa ang Mama ninyo kapag nalaman niyang mananatili kayo rito ng isang linggo. Buti nalang at maaga rin kayong nakarating dito, hindi pa kami naghahapunan sumabay na kayong dalawa.”

  
  


Tumango naman si Baek at Chanyeol. Kinuha nila ang mga gamit nila, tumulong narin si Papa Byun para maipasok ang mga ito sa loob ng bahay. 

  
  


Ang unang bumungad kay Baekhyun pagpasok sa loob ng bahay nila ay ang amoy ng sinigang ng Mama niya. Ang paboritong pagkain ni B sa lahat ng lutong bahay. 

  
  


“Bakit ang tagal mo naman ata sa labas—” hindi na naituloy ni Mama Byun ang sasabihin niya dahil nagulat siya nang makita niya ang dalawang anak niya na nakatayo sa may pintuan ng bahay. “Baekhyun?! Chanyeol?!” hindi makapaniwalang sigaw nito at nabitawan pa nga ang sandok na hawak.

  
  


“Mama!” naluluhang sigaw na naman ni Baekhyun at tumakbo siya para yumakap sa mama niya. “Mama namiss ko po kayo sobra. Sorry po hindi ako nakakauwi.” saad ni B. Itinatago niya ang mukha niya sa balikat ng mama niya habang yumayakap ng mahigpit. 

  
  


“Namiss ka rin ng mama. Ano ka ba anak. Okay lang yun, ang mahalaga ang healthy ang baby ko.” usal ni Mama Byun habang hinahagod ang likod ni Baekhyun. “Kumakain at natutulog ka ba ng maayos?”

  
  


Grabe namiss niya talaga ito. Yung mainit na yakap ng mama niya. Hindi niya inaakalang kailangan niya pala ito matagal na. Sobrang comforting.

  
  


“Opo mama…”

  
  


“Mabuti yan. Ayokong nagkakasakit ka.” sabi nito. Napatingin naman si Mama Byun kay Chanyeol na tahimik lang na nakangiti na pinagpanood ang mag-ina. “Chanyeol nak, halika rito yumakap ka rin kay Mama.” she said na ikinalambot naman ng puso ni Chanyeol at lalo na ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Naramdaman nalang ni Baekhyun na niyakap siya ni Chanyeol at ang Mama niya. Sobrang laking tao talaga ni Chanyeol kasya silang dalawa ng Mama niya sa mga bisig nito. 

  
  


“Namiss ko po kayo.” mahinang sambit ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Ako rin nak. Mabuti naman at naisipan niyong umuwi rito.” bumitaw si Mama Byun sa yakap para tingnan ng mabuti ang dalawa. “Jusko mahabagin! Ang payat payat ninyong dalawa! Nagpapalipas ba kayo ng gutom?” kunot noong tanong nito.

  
  


“Busy lang po Ma. Andami ‘pong trabaho eh.” sagot ni B. Malaki naman talaga ipinayat nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol dahil sa stress at pagod sa trabaho. Idagdag mo pa yung mga nangyari nung nakaraan, nakakawalang gana talaga kumain. 

  
  


“Hanggang kailan kayo rito?”

  
  


“Isang linggo po Ma.” sagot ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Patatabain ko kayo sa loob ng isang linggo. No buts! Ayoko ng pasaway, gusto ko parating busog ang mga anak ko.” saad ni Mama Byun na ikinatawa naman ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

  
  


Baekhyun felt light rin nang makita niya ang mainit na pagtrato ng mga magulang niya kay Chanyeol na para ‘bang anak rin nila ito. Masaya si B actually. Gusto niya yung ganito sobrang gaan sa pakiramdam. Sana pala nung una palang ginawa na nila ito ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Pagkatapos ng kaunting kumustahan ay ipinagpatuloy na nga ni Mama Byun ang pagluluto dahil na rin sa tawag ni Papa Byun. Muntik ng makalimutan ni Mama Byun yung sinigang niya dahil sa sobrang sabik na makita ang dalawang anak niya. 

  
  


Napuno naman ang hapagkainan ng tawa at kwentuhan noong magsimula na silang kumain. Maraming baong kwento si Baekhyun na hindi niya magawang sabihin sa mga magulang niya kapag nakaka-videocall niya ang mga ito dahil sa limitado lang ang oras. Chanyeol told his fair share of stories din.

  
  


Pagkatapos naman kumain nagprisinta si Chanyeol na siya na ang maghuhugas pero hindi na siya pinayagan ng mag-asawa. Si Baekhyun sana ang susubok pero talo rin siya. Sinabihan lang sila ng mga magulang niya na magpahinga dahil halata naman na pagod silang dalawa mula sa byahe. Aangal pa sana si B pero sinabihan naman siya ng mama niya na bukas nalang tumulong.

  
  


Kaya naman ngayon ay andito na sila ngayon sa loob ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. Kakatapos lang ni B na maligo. Turn na ni Chanyeol. Nakaupo lang si B sa kama niya. Maliit lang ang kwarto ni Baek pero hindi naman ganun kaliit para hindi sila magkasya ni Chanyeol. Yung kama niya maliit lang pwede naman nilang gawa ng paraan ni Yeol para magkatabi silang matulog.

  
  


Tahimik niya lang na pinagmamasdan ni B ang laman ng kwarto niya. Wala naman nagbago kasi hindi naman ito ginalaw ng Mama niya. Andito pa rin yung baka ng teenage Baekhyun. May mga posters siya ng favorite band niya na nakasabi pa rin sa pader niya. Andun pa rin yung mga kinokolekta niyang stationery.

  
  


“Baby?” napalingon naman si B sa pinanggalingan ng boses ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Napatingin siya sa itsura ng boyfriend niya. Naka shorts ito at muscle tee na black habang may towel na nakapaikot sa leeg nito. 

  
  


Ang gwapo.

  
  


“Hmm?” tanong ni B bago humikab.

  
  


“Sleepy ka na?” gusto sanang umiling ni Baek pero inaantok na talaga siya. “Go to sleep na.”

  
  


Nag-pout si B. Ayaw niya pa, gusto niya pa makausap si Chanyeol or maybe cuddle.

  
  


“Kiss?” request ni B. Natawa naman si Chanyeol bago sinabit yung towel sa hanger after niyang punasan ang hair niya. Sobrang cute ng boyfriend niya. Nakapikit ito habang naka pout ang lips waiting for a kiss. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Baek nang hindi pa rin siya hinahalikan nito. “Kiss sabi eh.”

  
  


Mas lalong natawa si Chanyeol kasi mas lalong naging cute si B with his scrunched face while pouting. Dahan dahan naman na umupo si Chanyeol sa kama sa harap ni Baekhyun. He slowly reached for Baekhyun’s face para bigyan ito ng smack sa labi. 

  
  


Napangiti naman si B at hinila si Chanyeol para yakapin at humiga. 

  
  


“Hey, hindi tayo kasya dito sa kama mo baby.” saad ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang pwesto nila kasi baka mahulog si Baekhyun.

  
  


“Eh saan ka matutulog?” tanong ni B. Binuksan niya ang mga mata niya para tingnan ang mukha ng boyfriend niya. 

  
  


“Sa sahig po.”

  
  


“No, dito ka lang.” agad na sabi ni Baekhyun at niyakap ng mas mahigpit si Chanyeol.

  
  


“Pero mahuhulog ka.” 

  
  


“Then hold me all night long.” usal ni B. “Basta dito ka lang sa tabi ko.” 

  
  


Wala naman nagawa si Chanyeol dahil what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets kaya naman muli ay inayos niya ang pwesto nila ni B. Ipinulupot ni Chanyeol ang braso ang kamay niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun at hinila pa ito papalapit sakanya para hindi ito mahulog. 

  
  


“Okay ba sayo yung ganito?” tumango si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chan at isinubsob ang mukha nito sa dibdib niya. “Tell me if it gets uncomfy hmm?”

  
  


“I like this, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun blurted suddenly. “I like you.” sabay giggle.

  
  


“Ay bakit nagpapakilig?” Chanyeol stifled a laugh. “I like you too, baby.” sabi nito sabay kiss sa bumbunan. “Sleep a lot tonight okay? Para may energy tayo for tomorrow.”

  
  


Baekhyun sniffed Chanyeol’s scent at kung possible pa ay hinila pa niya lalo si Chanyeol papalapit sakanya. “Anong gagawin natin tomorrow?”

  
  


“Magde-date tayo baby.” sagot ni Yeol. Naramdaman ni B na marahan na sinusuklay ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya para makatulog siya which is very helpful dahil unti-unti ng dinadalaw ng antok si Baekhyun. “We will visit the places we used to go to nung high school tayo.”

  
  


“I like that,” mahinang sabi ni B. Inaantok na siya. Para siyang lasing kamo. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

  
  


“Hmm? For what baby?”

  
  


“For thinking of breaking up with you. Sorry ang hina ko.”

  
  


“Shh, its fine. I understand. Kaya nga tayo andito diba? To fix our relationship and save ourselves.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead bago nagpatuloy. “Dinala kita rito para sabay nating maaalala kung paano at saan tayo nagsimula, B.”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“I’m not letting you go anytime soon. I’m gonna make sure that you will feel my love for you sa loob ng isang linggo. Ipaparamdam ko sayo kung gaano kita kamahal na handa akong ipaglaban ka, Baekhyun. Dalawa tayo sa relationship na toh, hindi kita hahayaan na maging mag-isa. Hindi kita hahayaan na maging mag-isa sa pag-ahon sa takot. Sabay tayong aahon, B.”

  
  


“Thank you.” was all Baekhyun could say. Kailangan niya yun. Yung assurance mula kay Chanyeol. Na kaya nila. Na hindi sila susuko.

  
  


“Mahal kita Baekhyun, always remember that.” hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun, narinig nalang ni Chanyeol ang mabagal na paghinga nito indicating na tulog na ito. “ _Good night baby ko._ ” he said at niyakap ng mahigpit pero yung hindi masasakal si Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Day 2_

  
  


Nagising si Baekhyun na wala si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Natakot siya na baka panaginip lang pala ang lahat kaya naman nagmamadali siyang bumangon para bumaba. Paano kung wala na pala sila ni Chanyeol? Paano kung nananaginip lang pala siya? Paano kung hindi naman pala nila sinubukang ayusin ni Chanyeol ang sakanilang dalawa kasi nga panaginip lang paano kung—

  
  


“Baekhyun! Kakain na tayo, gising ka na ba?” sigaw ng mama niya mula sa sala na narinig naman ni B. “Nagluto si Chanyeol ng agahan.”

  
  


Nakahinga naman ng maluwag si B nang marinig niya mula sa bibig ng kanyang mama ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Bago lumabas si B ng kwarto ay naghilamos muna siya at toothbrush para naman kahit papaano maayos itsura niya. Hindi na siya nagsuklay pa kasi alam niyang hindi makikisama ang buhok niya sa umaga.

  
  


Pagkapasok na pagkapasok ni B sa dining nila bumungad si Chanyeol na naka apron sakanya habang napony tail ang buhok nito. May hawak pa itong plato na may hotdog. Nang makita nito si B agad itong ngumiti. Ang gwapo shet. :<

  
  


“Good morning, baby.” shy type naman na lumapit si B habang kinikilig. Lumapit siya para bigyan ng kiss si Chanyeol sa lips. Peck lang. When he did kiss Chan, napangiti ito. “Sarap, busog na tuloy ako.”

  
  


“Gago.” natatawang sabi ni Baek at bumaling sa Mama niya para bumati. “Good morning Ma.” Baekhyun said at humalik sa temple nito. “Si Papa?” he asked nang mapansin na wala pala ang Papa niya.

  
  


Umupo si Baekhyun sa upuan katapat ang Mama niya at umupo naman si Chanyeol sa tabi ni B.

  
  


“Umalis ng maaga ang Papa mo nak. Kinailangan siya sa business natin sa bayan eh.” 

  
  


"Ah ganun ba Ma? Kumain na ha si Papa?" tanong ni Baek while trying to reach the plate na may laman na sinangag. Dahil maikli ang kamay niya at hindi niya maabot, si Chanyeol nalang ang gumawa nito.

  
  


"Oo kumain na ang Papa mo."

  
  


Baekhyun was about to thank Chanyeol sa pag-abot ng kanin but the latter said na siya na rin daw maglalagay sa pinggan ni B. 

  
  


_Haba ng hair bhie?_

  
  


"Ako na."

  
  


"Thank you." sabi ni B at nagnakaw ng kiss sa pisngi ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Ang aga naman niyan mga anak, naiinggit ako." natawa naman si Baekhyun sa comment ng mama niya. 

  
  


"Kiss din kita ma?" 

  
  


"Wag na, baka magselos si Tisoy." nang-aasar na sabi ni Mama Byun kay Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Ma hindi ah, hindi po ako magseselos sainyo, malakas kayo sakin eh." 

  
  


“Nako mamaya sure ako ilalayo mo na si Hoonie sakin.” pabirong sabi nito na ikinatawa ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. 

  
  


Muli ang hapagkainan ay napuno ng kwentuhan. Si Mrs. Byun naman ang mostly nag-kwento at nakinig lang si B at si Chanyeol. Nabanggit nito yung mga nangayari nung mga nakaraan lalo na yung kasal ni Minseok at Jongdae. Umattend si Baekhyun at Chanyeol non syiempre hindi pwedeng mawala si B sa kasal ng Kuya niya at ng best friend niya baka mabaon siya ng buhay kapag wala siya ron. Naikwento rin ni Mama Byun yung recent na pagbabago sa bahay nila Baekhyun. 

Oo nga may nagabago sa bahay nila kahit papaano. Pina-renovate kasi ito ng Mama niya para na rin mas tumibay. Matapos nilang mag-almusal ay si Chanyeol at Baekhyun na ang nagprisintang maghugas. Pumayag naman si Mama Byun dahil aasikasuhin pa raw nito ang mga kailangan niyang ipamiling pagkain. Chanyeol insisted na rin na ihatid si Mama Byun sa palengke in which she declined dahil kasama raw nito ang mga kumare niya. Kaya naman naiwan si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa bahay na naghaharutan habang naghuhugas ng pinggan.

Si Baekhyun lang pala yung naghuhugas kasi si Chanyeol naka-backhug lang sakanya.

"Chanyeol ano ba susuntukin na kita." reklamo ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol na naglakbay sa ilalim ng shirt niya. _Putangina_.

"Bakit naman baby?" kunwaring clueless na sabi ni Chanyeol habang patuloy pa rin ang kamay niya sa paglakbay. Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapaungol dahil mahina siya sa mga paghaplos ni Chanyeol. Isama mo na na may kiliti siya sa may bandang bewang. 

" _Fuck,_ Chanyeol tumigil ka." 

He felt Chanyeol's lip kissed his nape at sandaling naginig ang buong pagkatao ni Baekhyun. 

"Bakit? Tayo lang naman ang nandito." Chanyeol asked innocently habang patuloy na binibigyan ng halik ang batok ni B.

Napapikit nalang si Baekhyun when he felt Chanyeol squeezing his hips. Isinandal niya ang ulo niya kay Chanyeol temporarily forgetting yung hugasin niya. 

" _Ah, fuck._ " ungol ni Baekhyun when he felt Chanyeol sucking on his skin sa may bandang pulsuhan ng leeg niya. "Tangina mo talaga, Chanyeol." umikot si Baekhyun para makaharap niya si Chan. Ipinulupot niya ang dalawang kamay niya paikot sa leeg ni Chanyeol bago ito tiningnan ng masama. Nakangisi lang sakanya ang higante habang pinaglalaruan parin ang balat niya under his oversized shirt. 

Hindi naman itatanggi ni Baekhyun na natu-turn on siya sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. 

"Why baby? I missed you." usal ni Chanyeol bago inilapit ang bibig niya sa tenga ni B. " _So much, baby._ " 

Umirap nalang si Baekhyun at hindi na naghintay pa. He kissed Chanyeol full on the lips. He's going to give it to Chanyeol. Matagal na rin kasi simula nung huli nilang ginawa. He missed this. He missed, Chanyeol too.

"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" nakasimangot na sabi ni Baekhyun while clutching his backside. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang isa niyang kamay habang hinihila siya nito ng marahan. "Chanyeol!" reklamo ni Baekhyun nang hindi sumagot ni Chan.

"Malapit na tayo, baby." ang tanging sinabi ni Chanyeol pero lumingon ito to check up on Baekhyun. "Why? Does it hurt?" he asked with a sly smile plastered on his lips. 

"Fuck you." sagot ni B sabay irap. "Remind me again not to have sex with you early in the morning." natawa si Chanyeol bago hinila papalapit si Baekhyun sakanya para halikan sa pisngi. 

"As if naman matitiis mo ako."

"Talaga!" angil ni Baekhyun kahit alam naman niyang totoo yung sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya talaga ito matitiis. "Saan ba kasi tayo— _omygosh._ " agad na napahinto si B sa pagsasalita ng matanaw niya yung school nila. 

"Pupunta tayo sa kung saan tayo nagsimula, Baekhyun." Chanyeol smiling.

Binati sila nung Kuya guard na nagbabantay sa may entrance. Tinanong pa nga si Chanyeol kung anong sadya nila, ang sabi lang nito mag-i-inquire para sa anak nila na gusto nilang ipasok sa school. Pinalo naman siya ni B pero kinikilig siya sa sinabi ni Chan na ' _anak_ '

Nang makapasok sila pinagmasdan lang ni Baekhyun ang dati nilang paaralan habang hawak ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Wala pa rin pinagbago. Kung ano yung itsura ng dati nilang school, ganun pa rin hanggang ngayon. Unti-unti nagple-play lahat ng alaala ni B sa paaralan na ito. 

Huminto si Chanyeol sa paglalakad, pati siya ay napahinto. He felt the latter squeeze his hand.

Sumenyas si Chanyeol sa di kalayuan. "Naalala mo yan B?" sabay turo ni Chanyeol sa may entrance papunta sa open quadrangle. "Diyan kita unang nakita ulit. Galit na galit ka pa sakin noon. Naalala mo ba?" tumango at napangiti naman si Baekhyun.

"Oo naman, sino ba namang makakalimot sa gwapo 'mong mukha?"

_First year high school_

_"Hoy Kyungsoo ang bagal bagal mo naman maglakad." reklamo ni Jongdae habang nakahalukipkip._

_"Tanga, sinabi ko 'bang hintayin mo ko? Kung nagrereklamo ka diyan edi mauna ka na don." umiirap na saad ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae._

_"Alam niyo kayong dalawa, iiwan ko na kayo dito eh." sabat ni Baekhyun. "Kanina pa kayo nag-aaway sa daan."_

_"Si Jongdae kasi." reklamo ni Kyungsoo._

_"Anong ako na naman? Ikaw 'tong matagal kumilos." entra kaagad ni Jongdae. Inirapan nalang ni Baekhyun ang dalawa niyang kaibigan._

_Kanina pa kasi nagbabangayan yung dalawa. Sinundo nila ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo sa bahay nito para sabay sabay silang pumasok ngayong unang araw ng klase eh ang kaso nagulat sila na pagdating nila sa bahay ni Soo ay tulog pa raw ito. Nag-oversleep pa nga. Habang nag-aaway pa rin si Kyungsoo at Jongdae nauna ng maglakad si Baekhyun para hanapin yung gym kung saan gaganapin ang orientation para sa lahat ng students. Bilang isang freshman, required silang um-attend._

_Natanaw ni B sa malayo yung isa pang lagusan papunta sa open quadrangle kaya naman naglakad na siya papunta doon. Hinayaan na niyang magbangayan sa likod niya yung dalawang kaibigan niya._

_"Alam mo kaya late ka nagising? Kasi buong gabi mo na naman kausap yung manliligaw mong si Jongin!" usal ni Jongdae._

_"Inggit ka lang sabihin mo kasi di ka crush ng crush mo." sagot naman ni Kyungsoo pabalik._

_Ang lalakas ng mga boses nila, nahihiya nalang si B for them. Pipigilan na sana niya yung dalawang kaibigan niya nang biglang may bumunggo sakanya at nakita nalang niya yung sarili niya sa sahig at madumi na ang damit dahil sa kape._

_"Ohmygod! B!"_

_"Yuck yung damit mo!"_

_"Shit, sorry!" sabi ng nakabunggo sakanya. Napatingin si B sa damit niyang madumi na. Hala gago wala siyang dalang pamalit ng damit. "Here take my hand and let me help you." saad ng binata._

_Pagalit naman na tumingin si Baekhyun sa kamay ng nakabunggo sakanya._

_"Bakit kasi hindi ka tumitingin sa dinadaanan mo?!" angil ni Baekhyun, hindi pa rin siya nakatingin rito. "Paano itong damit ko? Wala na madumi na!"_

_"I'm sorry, papalitan ko nalang." sagot ng binata. Sinubukan ni Baekhyun na punasan ang damit niya pero wala siyang nagawa, hindi na mabubura yung kape. Inangat niya ang tingin niya para tignan ng masama ang bumangga sakanya kaso nagulat siya nang makita niya ito._

_"Tisoy?" hindi makapaniwalang sambit niya._

_Kunot noong tumingin sakanya ang binatang tinawag siyang Tisoy. "Hoonie?"_

_Parang nag slow mo naman ang paligid ng ma-realize ni Baekhyun kung sino ang nasa harapan niya ngayon._

_Si Chanyeol, ang kababata niya at ang first love niya._

_Day 3_

Natapos ang araw ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun kahapon ng masaya. Binalikan nila lahat ng pwedeng balikan sa school nila. Yun pala yung date na sinasabi ni Chanyeol sakanya and Baekhyun felt happy and contented. Maraming na-realize si Baekhyun kahapon. Naalala niya yung mga panahon na dinedeny niya sa sarili niya na gusto niya si Chanyeol dahil magkaibigan sila. Madalas rin silang pukaw ng asaran kapag magkakasama silang magkakaibigan kasi nga hindi mapaghiwalay yung dalawa. 

Sobrang tagal na push and pull ang nangyare sakanilang dalawa. Naalala pa ni Baekhyun yung panahon na nagkaroon ng girlfriend si Chanyeol nung third year sila. Sobrang sama ng loob niya nun kasi yun yong time na dapat aamin na siya kasi hindi na niya kaya. Gustong gusto na niya ilabas yung nararamdaman niya pero nagulat siya nang sabihin ni Chanyeol sa kanilang lahat na may girlfriend na siya.

Akala ni Baekhyun wala na siyang pag-asa. Grabeng atake ng insecurity ang nangyare kay B dahil una, girlfriend ang meron si Chanyeol at hindi boyfriend. Naisip niya na baka nga straight si Chanyeol, kaya simula non ay pinili nalang ni B na itago yung feelings niya sa dahilan narin na natatakot siyang layuan siya ni Chan. 

"Baby," tawag sakanya ni Chanyeol. Nasa sala sila ngayon nagpapahinga muna dahil mamayang gabi kasi balak nilang pumunta sa beach.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun asked habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol na kasalukuyang nagpipipindot sa phone niya. "Ano meron?"

Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya bago itinago ang phone nito. "Change of plans, baby." saad nito at hinila si B papalapit sakanya para yakapin. 

"Hindi na tayo magbe-beach?" naguguluhang tanong ni Baekhyun. 

"Nope, pupunta tayo sa high school reunion which is tonight." sagot ni Chan at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.

"Ngayon ba yun?!"

"Yes, nawala sa isip natin. Jongin texted me asking kung pupunta raw ba tayo and I said yes." 

Nawala talaga sa isip ni Baekhyun ang High School reunion nila. He suddenly remembers the time na ibinalita sakanya ni Kyungsoo na magkakaroon daw sila ng reunion that was organized ng kabilang section. Invitations were sent to everyone the following day at nakatanggap naman si B at si Chanyeol pero that was long forgotten dahil nga sa naging busy silang dalawa sa trabaho at sa mga happenings sa buhay nila. 

Baekhyun's thoughts suddenly shifts sa kung ano an pwedeng mangyari mamaya. His friends would be there for sure tapos syiempre makikita niya rin yung mga iba niyang schoolmates which made him excited. 

"Are you happy?" tanong bigla ni Chanyeol napahinto naman si B.

"Of course I am." nakangiti sagot nito. Hinila naman siya ni Yeol para halikan sa noo.

"Gusto ko yan." he said. "Gusto ko lagi 'kang masaya." 

Napapikit at napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Oo masaya siya. Unti-unting nawawala yung takot sa puso niya. Sa nakalipas na dalawang araw palang, sobrang nakatulong ang pagpapahinga at pagbisita sa mga nakaraan nila. Dahil dito nakakakuha ng lakas si Baekhyun at rason kung bakit kailangan ipagpatuloy nila kung ano ang meron sakanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. 

"I love you, Yeol." nakapikti na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Konti nalang, dadating na siya sa punto kung saan wala ng takot. 

"I love you too."

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun habang nasa labas sila ng auditorium ng luma nilang school kung saan gaganapin ang nasabing reunion. Namamawis nga yung kamay niya kasi hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kinakabahan. Reunion lang naman with friends so bakit ba siya kinakabahan?

"Baby relax," Chanyeol assured him. "We're just here to catch up with each other." 

Tumango naman si B at hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol para sabay silang pumasok sa loob. Ang unang bumungad sakanila ni Chanyeol ay ang maaliwalas na theme ng reunion. Punong-puno ang lugar ng mga dahon at halaman. May mga bulaklak rin, parang nasa labas sila kahit indoor ang event. Maraming familiar faces na nakita si B. May ilan pa ngang bumabati sakanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

"Hanapin natin sila Sehun." saad ni Chan.

"Andito sila?"

"Yep, kumpleto na raw sila tayo nalang ang wala." Chanyeol said and squeezed his hand bago naglakad para hanapin kung nasaang table ang mga kaibigan nila. 

Si Kyungsoo ang unang nakakita sakanila.

"Baekhyun! Dito!" sigaw nito. Napairap nalang siya kasi ang eskandalosa talaga ni Kyungsoo kahit mukhang prim and proper ito. 

Nang makalapit siya ay agad siyang niyakap ng kaibigan niya. 

"Miss you!" sabi ni B.

"OA ka, dalawang araw palang nung huli tayong nagkita." sagot ni Soo. "Pero na miss din kita." natawa nalang si B sa pagiging tsundere ng friend niya. Nung humiwalay siya sa yakap ni Kyungsoo nakita niya na kumpleto nga sila maliban kay Jongdae at Minseok na hindi talaga makakarating. 

Napangiti nalang si Baekhyun nang makita niyang inaasar si Chanyeol ni Jongin at Sehun.

"Pre walang nagbago sayo ah, bigshot ka na pero whipped ka parin kay Baekhyun!" pang-aasar ni Sehun na ikinatawa naman ni Jongin at Chanyeol. Sumabat din after si Yixing.

"Oo nga, kelan mo ba pakakasalan yan?" nag blush naman si B na napatingin kay Chanyeol. Ngumiti naman si Chan.

"Soon, kapag naayos na namin yung kailangan ayusin." sabi nito sabay tingin kay B. "Hopefully he says yes though." 

"Ay haba ng hair!" komento ni Soo habang tinutusok si B sa tagiliran.

"Wow ang tapang mo na Chanyeol ah." usal naman ni Jongin. "Parang dati lang takot na takot ka pang umamin kay Baekhyun!" sabay sabay naman silang natawa habang si Chanyeol ay napakamot sa batok niya. 

Dati kasi sobrang torpe ni Chanyeol sa totoo lang. Hindi nga nila alam kung paano umamin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Noong high school sila, ang nakakaalam lang sa nararamdaman niya ay si Sehun at Jongin. Si Yixing at Junmyeon may clue pero never nag kwento si Chanyeol sakanila kasi medyo nahihiya siya sa mga ito. Si Sehun at Jongin likas na mga gago lang, nahuli lang nila si Chanyeol kaya nila nalaman na may gusto ito kay Baekhyun. 

"Totoo yan, naalala niyo ba dati nung intrams?" tanong ni Junmyeon. "Yung sa marriage booth? Hahahaha! Kilig na kilig si Chanyeol nun nung malaman niyang si Baekhyun ang groom niya kaso wala si B. Lugmok siya eh."

Alam ni Baekhyun yun. Umuwi siya ng maaga non kasi masama yung pakiramdam niya. Hindi na niya naabutan yung pagbubukas ng booths kasi nga sobrang sakit ng ulo niya non kaya umuwi nalang siya. 

"Sayang yun, Baekhyun. Kung nakita mo lang sana si Chanyeol non, parang kala mo totoong kasal niyo na eh." asar ni Yixing.

"Sayang naman, kung wala siguro akong sakit non ay kinasal na kami ni Chanyeol." saad ni B sabay kindat. 

"Biruin mo yun, duwag pa si Chanyeol noon." asar ni Sehun. "Paano ka ba umamin kay Baekhyun, never mo pa nakuwento samin yun." 

"Oo nga, paano?" gatong ni Jongin. Lahat na ng kaibigan nila nakatingin na kay Chanyeol habang natatawa nalang si Baekhyun. 

"Nung prom." nahihiyang sagot ni Chanyeol. 

"Nung prom?!" sabay sabay na sigaw ng mga kaibigan nila. 

"Baekhyun totoo ba yun?" nakakunot noong tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango nalang si B. Ano 'bang nangyari nung prom?

_Prom_

_"May last dance ka na ba mamaya Baekhyun?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang sabay silang naglalakad pauwi. Kakatapos lang nilang kumains a tusok-tusok kasama ang mg akaibigan nila pero may kanya-kanya silang gagawin after kaya si Chan at Baekhyun ang sabay uuwi._

_Umiling naman si Baekhyun bilang sagot kay Chanyeol._

_"No one asked kaya si Sooyoung nalang." sabi ni Baekhyun. Wala naman nagtanong sakanya kung gusto ba siya maging last dance. Plus. Hindi rin naman magtatanong yung taong gusto niya kaya naman nag settle nalang siya sa partner siya sa cotillion. Ganun din naman si Sooyoung. Walang last dance kaya pumayag nalang rin na si Baekhyun. Naging close rin naman sila kahit papaano dahil sa practice._

_"So kung may magtatanong... papayag ka ba?" nag-aalangan na tanong ni Chanyeol._

_"Siguro," ang tanging sagot ni Baekhyun. Ayaw na niyang isipan pa yung last dance kahit nasa utak niya ay sana si Chanyeol nalang pero malabong mangyari._

_Kanina pa lumilipad yung utak ni B sa thought na gusto niyang isayaw siya ni Chanyeol mamaya sa prom pero hindi pwede. Baka bigla rin siya bumigay. Hindi rin pwede kasi bawal. Alam ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya na hindi siya matatanggap ng pamilya ni Chanyeol kung sakali. Plus, baka kaibigan lang rin naman ang tingin sakanya ni Chanyeol._

_"Kita nalang tayo mamaya, Chan." sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi na niya inintay pa na sumagot si Chanyeol at nauna na siya._

_Sa totoo lang ilang araw na niyang iniiwasan si Chanyeol dahil nga sa nararamdaman niya para sa kaibigan niya. Nasu-suffocate siya. Gusto niyang kumawala. Araw-araw kasi parang pinapamukha sakanya na wala siyang pag-asa at nasasaktan siya ng sobra dun._

_Wala eh, mahal niya._

_Kahit nga nung umiiwas din siya kay Chanyeol nasasaktan din siya. Hindi na alam ni B kung saan pa ba siya lulugar._

_Dumating ang oras ng prom night at sabay sabay na pumunta si Kyungsoo at Jongdae. When they got in sa event's place na starstruck si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Sobrang gwapo nito habang nakikipagtawanan kela Sehun. Kung hindi pa nga siya kakalabitin ni Jongdae ay hindi siya gagalaw sa puwesto niya eh._

_"Whipped yan?" pang-aasar ni Jongdae._

_"Tanga." pairap na sagot ni B. "Tigilan mo nga ako."_

_"Umamin ka na kasi para everybody happy." saad ni Jongdae sa kaibigan niya."Para naman maging katulad na kayo ni Kyungsoo at Jongin." sabi nito sabay turo kay Kyungsoo at Jongin na ngayon ay sobrang sweet na sumasayaw sa gitna ng dancefloor._

_Napabuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun._

_"Hindi naman kasi ganun kadali yun Jongdae." frustrated na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Maraming hadlang. Hindi pwede."_

_Baekhyun sighed. Totoo yung andaming hadlang. If ever... if ever man na Chanyeol feels the same way, mahihirapan din sila._

_Inakbayan naman ni Jongdae si Baekhyun bago ngumiti. "Baekhyun wala naman madali sa mundo. Kung gusto niyo talaga ni Chanyeol, makakagawa kayo ng paraan. Kung gusto niyo talagang maging magkasama kakayanin niyo lahat para sa isa't-isa."_

Hindi na sumagot si B dahil na rin nag-paalam na si Jongdae na isasayaw niya ang partner niya since last dance na nga. Naisipan na rin ni Baekhyun hanapin si Sooyoung para isayaw ito. Habang naglalakad siya papunta sa table nila Sooyoung maraming bumabati sakanya. Nginingitian naman niya ito pabalik. Nang makalapit na siya kay Sooyoung tumugtog na ang kantang It Might Be You. 

  
_Pumunta sila ni Sooyoung sa gitna ng dancefloor para mag-sayaw. Hindi naman sila awkward, in fact nagkukwentuhan pa nga sila. Masaya kasama si Sooyoung. Kung hindi siguro baluktot si Baekhyun ay jinowa na niya ito eh._

  
_Inaantay ni B na tumapat yung lyrics sa 'something's telling me it might be you' para ma twirl niya si Sooyoung kaya naman naghanda siya. Nung dumating na sa point na yun ay gagawin na niya sana kaso biglang siya pala ang matu-twirl. Muntik na siyang mapamura kasi akala niya plaplakda siya sa sahig pero nagulat siya ng lumapat ang palad siya sa matigas na dibdib ni Chanyeol._

  
_"WOOH! CHANYEOL ANO YAN!?" Sigaw ni Sehun sa di kalayuan. Namula naman si Baekhyun._

  
_Anong nangyayari?_

  
_"Chan, anong meron?" hesitant siyang tiningnan si Chanyeol sa mukha. Nakatitig lang ito sa mga mata niya._

  
_"Baek."_

  
_"Hmm?" sinubukan ngumiti ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya magawa, nahihiya siya kasi alam niya pinagtitinginan sila ngayon. Walang gumagalaw sa pwesto nila ngayon. "Huy, Chanyeol ayos ka lang ba?" he asked nang mapansin na namumula ang tenga ni Chanyeol._

  
_"Pwede ba tayong mag-usap sa labas?" nahihiyang tanong ni Chanyeol._

  
_"Oo naman." natawa naman si Baekhyun kasi mukhang matatae na si Chanyeol. "Labas tayo?" si Baekhyun na ang nag-aya. Tumango naman si Chanyeol at binitawan na siya. Medyo nakahinga na ng maluwag si Baekhyun kasi finally wala na sila sa ganung pwesto._

  
_Napatingin pa nga si B sa mga kaibigan niya bago lumabas. Jongdae gave him a knowing smile which he found weird._

  
_Nakarating sila ni Chanyeol sa garden sa labas. Silang dalawa lang yung andun kasi nga on going pa yung party._

  
_"Anong meron, Chanyeol?" medyo kinakabahan na tanong ni Baekhyun. Kasi sa totoo lang napansin niyang seryoso at kinakabahan rin si Chanyeol. Nadadala rin tuloy siya._

  
_"Lapit ka dito, B." sabi ni Chanyeol kaya lumampit naman siya. Pumwesto siya sa harap ni Chanyeol._

  
_"Anong—" hindi naituloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihan niya kasi nagulat siya nang bigla siyang suotan ni Chanyeol ng earphones sa kabilang tenga niya. Napaangat bigla ang tingin siya sa kaibigan niya. Nakangiti si Chanyeol ngayon sakanya and Baekhyun swears lalo siyang nahulog para dito._

  
_"Will you be my last dance?" nagulat si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol kasi hindi naman niya ine-expect toh. Pakiramdam niya tumalon yung puso niya nang marinig niya yung tanong na yun mula sa bibig ni Chanyeol._

  
_"Oo naman." nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun. Hindi na siya tumanggi. Bakit tatanggi pa? Eto na yung tanong mahal niya, tinatanong siya kung pwede ba siyang maisayaw._

_Lalong ngumiti ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol. Isinuot niya ang kapares ng earphones sa sarili niyang tenga habang kay Baekhyun naman ang isa. Narinig ni B na nagsimulang tumugtog ang '[Fallin'](https://open.spotify.com/track/2WXbT00xsQiY9lszZ43yVc?si=VQsKQRTNSZ2j2cx3zJlPMw). _

_Lumapit muli sakanya si Chanyeol matapos nitong itago ang cellphone niya.Naramdaman niyang inilagay ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay niya sa bewang niya. Ipinulupot naman ni Baekhyun ang kanya sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Sobrang lapit nilang dalawa sa isa't-isa. Medyo naiilang si Baekhyun kaya hindi siya makatingin kay Chanyeol._

_Nagsimulang gumalaw si Chanyeol para isayaw si Baekhyun. Mabagal lang, dinadama nila ang kanta at ang presensya ng isa't-isa._

_I'm afraid to fly  
_

_And I don't know why_

_"Napakaganda mo ngayong gabi, Baekhyun." komento ni Chanyeol which made Baekhyun blush like a tomato._

_"Thank you." nahihiyang sagot niya. "Ikaw, ang gwapo mo. I mean, lagi naman." he said._

_I'm jealous of the people the who are not afraid to die_

_  
It's just that I recall_

_"Baekhyun," pagtawag ni Chanyeol sakanya. Sinubukan niyang tumingin ng dertso sa mga mata nito. Ang ganda. Kumikinang ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya malulunod siya rito. Sobrang expressive. Naguguluhan si Baekhyun. Ano ba itong nakikita niya sa mga mata ni Chanyeol? "Maniniwala ka ba kung sasabihin 'kong gusto kita?"_

_Back when I was small_

_Someone promise that they'd catch me  
_

_But then they let me fall_

_"Siguro?" sagot ni B sabay tawa. Kinakabahan siya sa totoo lang. Ano ba toh? "Pero imposible naman yun diba—"_

_"Gusto kita, Baekhyun."_

_And now I'm fallin  
_

_Fallin fast again_

_"Chanyeol hindi magandang biro yan." kunot noong sabi ni Baekhyun. Bumitaw siya sa pagkakahawak niya kay Chanyeol ay umatras ng kaunti._

_Why do I always take a fall  
_

_When I fall in love_

_"Hindi ako nagbibiro, Baekhyun."_

_You think by now i've learned_

_  
Play with fire_

_"Chanyeol—"_

_"Minahal kita simula nung bata pa tayo." Chanyeol confessed. Inabot niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ito. "Noon hindi ko pa alam kung ano ang pagmamahal pero alam kong ikaw ang tinitibok ng puso ko."_

_You'll get burn_

_  
But fire can be oh so warm_

_"First year high school nang makita kita muli." nagsimulang magtubig ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. "Akala ko noon hindi na ulit kita makikita pero tadhana nga naman at natapunan pa kita ng kape."_

_Natawa si Baekhyun nang maalala niya yun. Galit na galit siya kay Chanyeol nun._

_And that's why i return_

_Turn and walk away_

_"Mahal kita, Baekhyun matagal na." sabi ulit ni Chanyeol at tumulo na nga ang luha ni Baekhyun na siyang pinunasan naman ni Chanyeol._

_That's what i should do_

_  
My head says go and find the door_

_Natatakot si Baekhyun. Masaya siya sa nalaman niya pero natatakot siya._

_"Mahal din kita, Chanyeol." parang nabunutan naman ng tinik sa puso si Chanyeol nang marinig niya yun. "Pero hindi pwede."_

_And that's why i return_

_  
Turn and walk away_

_"Bakit? Bakit naman hindi pwede Baekhyun?" naguguluhan na tanong ni Chanyeol. "Hindi pa ba sapat na mahal natin ang isa't-isa?"_

_Umiling si Baekhyun. Hindi porke't mahal nila ang isa't-isa ay pwede na._

_That's what i should do_

_  
My head says go and find the door_

_"Chanyeol kung alam mo lang kung gaano ko gustong maging tayo. Pero hindi pwede. Hindi pwede dahil hindi ako matatanggap ng mga magulang mo, ng mama mo." Baekhyun confessed._

_My heart says i found you_

_  
And now I'm fallin_

_Alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siya tratuhin ng mama ni Chanyeol sa tuwing nakatalikod ito. Kakaiba. May kutob si Baekhyun na ayaw nito sa mga katulad niya kaya natatakot siya na magkaroon sila ng relasyon ni Chanyeol dahil sigurado siyang masisira naman ang kung ano ang pinagsamahan nila ng Mama niya._

_"Baekhyun." Chanyeol sighed bago hawakan ang mukha ni Baekhyun gamit ang dalawa niyang kamay. Pinunasan nito ang mga luha sa mata niya. "Mahal kita. Proprotektahan kita kahit kanino. Kung hahayaan mo akong alagaan at mahalin ka, sisiguraduhin 'kong tatanggalin ko lahat ng takot sa puso mo."_

_Catch me if you can_

_  
Maybe this time I'll have it all_

_Napapikit si Baekhyun, ang sarap pala marinig ang mga salitang yun mula sa taong mahal mo noh. Yung gagawin niya lahat para sayo._

_When I fall in love_

_  
Loving someone.._

_Siguro nga tama si Jongdae. Wala naman madali sa mundo pero kung gusto talaga nilang dalawa maging magkasama, sabay silang lalaban. Hindi pwedeng matakot nalang si Baekhyun. Walang mangyayari kung hindi niya susubukan._

_I only got me to blame_

_  
Help me i'm fallin fallin_

_"Chanyeol, I love you." hindi na inantay pa ni Baekhyun na sumagot si Chanyeol dahil hinila na niya ang binata para halikan ito sa labi._

_Handa siyang sumubok at lumaban basta kasama si Chanyeol._

"Wow pare ang corny mo dun ah." asar ni Jongin kay Chanyeol nang maalala niya yung kwento sa part na tinanong niya si Baekhyun kung pwede ba siya nito maging last dance. "Buti nga sinagot ka pa ni— shit! Baekhyun ayos ka lang ba?!" nagpapanic na tanong ni Jongin, kaya naman lahat sialng magkakaibigan ay napatingin kay Baekhyun na mayroong confused face.

"H-huh bakit?" naguguluhan niyang tanong.

"Umiiyak ka, Baekhyun. Ayos ka lang ba?" napahawak si Baekhyun sa pisngi niya at naramdaman niyang basa ito. Napatayo siya agad at pinunasan ang pisngi niya.

"Oo, ayos lang. Cr lang ako." paalam niya. Nagmamadali namang lumabas si Baekhyun imbes na pumunta sa cr. Gusto niya ng sariwang hangin. Hindi niya napansin na umiiyak na pala siya habang nagkukwento si Chanyeol kanina. 

Sobrang dami lang kasi niyang naalala sa kwento ni Chanyeol. Ipinagkatiwala niya ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol kasi naniniwala siyang kaya nilang dalawa na lumaban. Somehow Baekhyun felt guilty again nung mga nakaraang araw for ever thinking of breaking up with Chanyeol. Naisip niya na naging unfair siya kasi nung una pala may tiwala siya kay Chanyeol pero naging mahina siya. 

Naging unfair siya kay Chanyeol sa pagiging mahina niya at sa pagkukulang niyang bigyan ng tiwala si Chanyeol at ang sarili niya na kaya nila ang lahat ng pagsubok basta magkasama sila.

"Baekhyun," hindi naman lumingon si Baek sa boses na tumawag sakanya dahil alam naman niya kung kanino yon. "Ayos ka lang ba?" 

Suminghot si Baekhyun at tumingin sa mga bituin sa langit. "Okay lang ako, Chan."

"Am I forcing you?" out of the blue na tanong ni Chanyeol which made Baekhyun turn around para harapin si Chanyeol.

Nakita niyang nayuko ito halatang malalim ang iniisip kaya naman lumapit siya at hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol.

"No, hindi." Baekhyun said. "You're not forcing me, Chanyeol. Bakit mo naman naisip yun?" hindi agad sumagot si Chanyeol at niyakap si Baekhyun. 

"Just tell me kung ayaw mo na. Tell me if I'm being too much. Ayokong nahihirapan ka Baekhyun." pag-amin ni Chanyeol. "Kahit masakit, I'll let you go kung ang kapalit naman nito ay hindi ka mahihirapan.

Sunod-sunod na tumulo ang mga luha ni Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Ramdam na ramdam niya kung gaano siya kamahal nito. He's even willing to let go of him para sa kapakanan ni Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol, mahal kita." Baekhyun said. Nanginginig niyang niyakap ng mahigpit si Chanyeol. Nakapagdesisyon na siya. Sa mga oras na yun alam na ni Baekhyun kung ano ang dapat gawin. "I'm sorry, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol buried his face sa leeg ni Baekhyun dahil nararamdamn niyang nagsisimula ng tumulo ang mga luha niya. Natatakot siya sa mga susunod na sasabihin ni Baekhyun pero tatanggapin niya. Basta para kay Baekhyun gagawin niya. Ibinaon niya ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun lalo at ramdam ni B ang luha ni Chanyeol na nagsisimulang tumulo. 

" _I love you._ " mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol.

"I love you too." umiiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun. "I'm sorry kasi mahina ako, I'm sorry kasi takot ako." this time humagulgol na si Baekhyun.

"Shhh, it's okay. I understand baby, alam kong mahirap."

"Pero hindi na muli, Chanyeol." 

Huminto saglit ang paghinga ni Chanyeol at pakiramdam niya huminto rin ang pagtibok ng puso niya.

"Baekhyun..." kinakabahan pero sinubukan pa rin ni Chanyeol humiwalay sa yakap para tingnan ang mukha ng mahal niya. Namumula at namumugto na ang mga mata nito. 

"Hindi na ulit ako matatakot, Chanyeol." sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti. "Kaya ko lahat basta kasama kita, Chan. I love you. Please, wag na natin uulitin yun ah?" pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun pertaining to the falling out of their relationship. Napangiti si Chanyeol dahil finally.

Finally he can breathe. Sa wakas hindi na siya matatakot sa araw-araw na paggising na baka wala na si Baekhyun sakanya. 

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa noo. "Thank you, Baekhyun. Thank you." 

Nakapakit at nakangiti si Baekhyun. Ito na yung desisyon niya. _Mananatili siya sa piling ni Chanyeol_. Hindi naman naging option dapat ang hiwalayan. Onting oras at paghihilom lang pala ang kailangan. Ayaw na rin niyang mag-intay pa ng isang linggo para lang malaman ang desisyon niya dahil nakuha na niya ang sagot. 

Ayaw na niyang pahirapan pa ang mga puso nila sa pangamba.

Basta ang alam ni Baekhyun, kapag kasama niya si Chanyeol; kaya niya ang lahat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kung umabot ka rito :-) maraming maraming salamat!


End file.
